Mobians and Equestria Girls 3: Fate of the Dimensions
by Darkmaster0224
Summary: A demon species from another dimension has come to threat the universe of the Mobians and Equestria Girls. Can our heroes unite against this enemy? Or will this be the end of their line?
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with the final story to the M&EG TRILOGY!

Welcome to Mobians and Equestria Girls 3: Fates of the Dimensions.

A demon species from another dimension has come to threat the universe of the Mobians and Equestria Girls. Can our heroes unite against this enemy? Or will this be the end of their line?

This story takes place during the Senior Year for the girls, oh and Dark.

Let's begin.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings**

 **(Mobius)**

 **(Green Hill Zone)**

 **(Group POV)**

In the middle of a battle with one of Eggman's creations, Metal Sonic, a blue Hedgehog battled.

"Wow Metal, you're battling has dropped. Have you become rusty?" Sonic joked as he dodged Metal's claws.

"I will rip you to shreds, Sonic." Metal said charging at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic only jumped on top of Metal and then kicked him into the ground, "If you can catch me first."

Metal took this to his advantage and grabbed Sonic's leg.

"What the?" Sonic asked, but was suddenly jerked down by his leg.

Metal then got up and swung Sonic around and threw him into a tree.

"Ow." Sonic said getting up and rubbing his head, "Heh. Now we're talking." Then he charge a spin dash at Metal and rammed him.

"Bzzt." Metal said upon getting hit. He then began to charge himself with electrical current.

Sonic looked at Metal and grinned, "So you wanna race? Let race." Then Sonic ran off.

Metal bursted with electricity and dashed after Sonic, planning to zap him.

Sonic managed to keep ahead of his metal copy for a while, but Metal kept getting closer and closer, but running out of power also.

Metal came a foot away from Sonic, but then ran out of power and began to fly aimlessly.

Sonic saw this and did a homing attack on Metal, shutting him down. Then Sonic kicked Metal into the sky, where he blew up.

Sonic caught Metal's scrapped head and tossed it to Eggman, "Looks like I win again."

Eggman caught the head and growled at his nemesis, "I will win next time! Next time I'll make Metal even better!" Then he flew off.

"Catch you later Egghead." Sonic said running off in the opposite direction, not noticing a ripple in the space-time continuum.

 **(Canterlot High)**

 **(Group POV)**

The school bell rang and students began pouring out of classrooms, heading towards the school doors and getting ready to head home.

One group of seven friends were walking to the band room for some music practice before getting ready to head home.

"Phew, that was a tiring day of school. Who knew being a senior would be so tough." Rainbow Dash said grabbing her guitar.

"I'm still not exactly liking the fact that you all forced me into going into school again with you." Dark Steele said.

Everyone laughed.

"You might as well, darling. Besides, someone might get lonely without you." Rarity teased looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"Shut up, Rarity." Sunset said blushing.

The Rainbooms walked into the band room and set up for practice.

"What should we sing this time?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know what you're all going to play, but I'm listening to my own music." Dark said plugging in his headphones.

"Why not playing 'Shake Your Tail'?" Rainbow asked.

The girls all nodded and began playing the song.

* * *

Because it's been forever since I watched MLP RR, I'm not exactly going to do lyrics to songs.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

The seven friends walked out of the school and said their goodbyes and then went to their homes.

 **(Rainbow's House)**

 **(Dark, Sunset, and Rainbow POV)**

 **(8:00 PM)**

Dark, Sunset, and Rainbow were in the living room watching a movie.

Rainbow had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch and was snoring loudly.

Sunset was laying on Dark's lap, while he brushed his hand through her hair.

"Any luck on finding Lilac?" Sunset asked.

Dark groaned, "No. Not yet."

"Don't worry. You'll find her." Sunset said.

"If only I had paid more attention to Tirek, then she would still be here." Dark said, "I'm the worst brother ever."

"No you're not." Sunset holding Dark's hand, "Lilac did it for you. To keep you safe."

Dark sighed and smiled, "I'm glad I have you, Sunset." Dark said, "Otherwise I wouldn't be the person I am today."

After a half an hour, the two teens fell asleep on the couch.

 **(Mobius)**

 **(Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Shadow POV)**

 **(Tails' Garage)**

Sonic ran inside of Tails' garage, where Shadow, Silver, and Tails were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, faker." Shadow said.

"Where were you, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"I was dealing with Egghead and Metal Sonic." Sonic said.

"Well now that all three of you are here, let's see if we can open a portal to the human world." Tails said, "Everyone outside. I don't want my garage blown up."

The four friends/rivals walked outside to Tails' lawn.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood next to each other and closed their eyes.

Then the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled the three. Then they entered the hedgehogs, causing them to turn Super Form.

"Chaos…" The three began, "Control!"

A small portal opened, but began to flicker.

The three Super hedgehogs were struggling to keep the small portal open.

"We can't hold it." Super Silver said.

The portal got smaller and smaller, until it closed.

The three hedgehogs sighed in defeat.

"Why can't we keep it open?" Shadow asked.

"And that's the power of three super forms." Silver added.

"The dimension may be too far away for you to make a portal to." Tails explained, "That or one other possibility that can't be true,"

"What is it?" Silver asked as the three reverted back to normal.

"A dimensional flux may be interrupting your portal, cutting it off from the human world." Tails said.

"Don't worry guys. We'll figure it out sooner or later." Sonic said yawning, "But now it's time to catch some z's."

The four then went their separate ways, unaware of a ripple in the space-time continuum.

 **(Unknown Dimension)**

 **(Unknown POV)**

"Have we made it through the dimensional barrier yet?" A teen female voice asked.

"Not yet. Almost though." An adult female responded.

The teen coughed and sniffed.

"Don't worry. We will reunite you with your brother. But hopefully before it's too late." The adult said.

"Do you think they are following us?" The teen said.

"I do not know. But it is very likely." The adult responded, "But we must keep moving."

The two then got up and moved on, unaware of an army of evil following them slowly.

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 1. So, Eggman and Metal are allies once again. The Mane Six and Dark Steele are back in school as Seniors. Sonic and co are trying to open the portal to the world of Canterlot City, but not even three super forms can do it. And who are the two females in the unknown dimension? Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT PEOPLE! Darksteele0224 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3.

In this chapter: A portal between the two worlds is discovered, but unknown to the heroes, the more this portal is used, the weaker the dimensional barrier becomes. But what is this barrier for? Find out now.

NOW READ!

 **Chapter 2**

 **We're Back!**

 **(Canterlot High)**

 **(Group POV)**

The school bell rang, signalling the start of a new school day.

"Uhg. Back to school again." Dark groaned as he followed the girls into the school.

The girls giggled.

"I've never heard anyone whine so much about going to school." Rainbow laughed.

Dark glared at Rainbow, "I'd rather homeschool, but I can't."

The girls continued to laugh and then went to their classes.

 **(Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack POV)**

Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack entered their Geometry classroom.

They sat down and started talking while they waited for class to start.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Rainbow asked.

"Apple harvesting. Nearing winter. We need to get the apples required to make that fizzy apple cider." Applejack said.

"I'm going to start making my fall and winter clothes line." Rarity said.

"I'm not entirely sure. Nothing exciting ever happens now. Not since Sonic and his friends were here." Rainbow said.

"You do have a point, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, "It's been quiet since they last left."

"I just hope they find that portal soon." Rainbow said looking out the window.

 **(Mobius)**

 **(Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles POV)**

 **(Angel Island)**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were gathered back at the Master Emerald shrine, trying to find a way to reactivate the portal they first used to get into the human world.

"I don't think it will ever send you guys back to that world ever again." Knuckles said, "I've tried opening the portal, but the Master Emerald just rejects my request."

"We promised that we would open the portal again." Sonic said, "But so far, we've only failed."

"Hey guys!" The four mobians heard.

They turned and saw their friends Ace the Hedgehog and Lightning the Cat.

"Hey, Ace. What's up?" Shadow said bumping fists with Ace.

"Nothing much." Ace replied, "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to create a portal to the human world. But it's not going so well." Silver said.

"Hmm… Well what have you done to try and create this portal?" Lightning asked.

"We tried using Super Forms last night. Three couldn't even hold open a small portal." Sonic said, "Tails tried to create a portal generator, but resulted in a destroyed garage."

"Hmm. Those should have worked…" Lightning began, "Unless there already is an existing portal."

"Yeah. But they didn…" Sonic began, "Wait what!? A portal already existing?!"

"Well yeah. When one portal from one world leads into another, another portal is opened so people can travel between the two worlds." Lightning said, "That is basic stuff about interdimensional portals."

"So you're saying there is another portal somewhere on Mobius. And it leads back into the human world?" Silver asked.

"Pretty much." Lightning said.

Sonic ran up to Lightning and grabbed her and began shaking her, "WHERE IS IT!?"

Lightning started to become mad, and suddenly her body was covered in electricity, "Stop it!"

Hundreds of volts were sent into Sonic, "G-G-GAHHHH!"

 **(Space Colony Ark)**

 **(Group POV)**

Lightning brought the Mobians up into Space Colony Ark, which had become her home.

"Why did you have to zap me so much?" Sonic asked.

"Why did you have to shake me so violently?" Lightning said taking off her now burnt lab coat, "I need to make an electricity resistant coat."

When the Mobians got to the observatory area of the ARK, Lightning walked over to the control panel and began typing in commands, "Hmm... AHA! Got it!"

"Where is it?" Silver asked.

Lightning pushed a button and a holographic image of Mobius expanded into the entire room. A single dot was blinking on the planet. Lightning pointed at the dot, "That is your portal. But I'm detecting several weird anomalies emanating from the portal itself."

"Who cares. Come on guys. We're going back to the human world." Sonic said running for the elevator. The other guys followed.

"Wait! I think those anomalies may be affected by use of the portal!" Lightning tried to tell the guys, but they were already gone, "I just hope I'm wrong."

 **(Portal Site)**

The Mobians were all gathered at the place where the portal was said to be, however it was in a shrine.

"Where did the shrine come from?" Ace asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go!" Sonic said running into the shrine.

"Wait up, Sonic." Tails said flying after the blue hedgehog.

When the mobians got into the shrine, they saw a flat looking portal in the back of the room.

"Sweet. Last one in's a rotten Eggman." Sonic said dashing towards the portal.

"Wait, Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Too late, Sonic ran into the portal, but was sent flying backwards. The portal then cracked with energy.

"Ow. What the heck?" Sonic said getting up.

"As I was trying to warn you. This portal needs to be energized with more energy before anyone can enter it." Tails said, "Chaos Energy in specific."

Shadow and Ace stepped in front of the two, "We got this."

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said throwing a green spear at the portal.

"Chaos Javelin!" Ace said throwing a blue javelin at the portal.

Upon the two chaos attacks being absorbed into the portal, it began to expand and become more spherical.

"Now the portal is more stable. We should be able to go through it now." Tails said.

"Let's find out." Sonic said running into the portal. He went through and wasn't sent back out.

The others followed also, but unaware to them, they were weakening the dimensional barrier protecting all dimensions from destruction.

 **(Canterlot High School Grounds)**

 **(Group POV)**

The school bell rang and students began pouring out of the school doors.

"Wow. It's finally the weekend. I can relax a little now." Dark said.

"Not exactly. _You_ , sir, have to restudy some of your English." Sunset said pointing at Dark, "You got a 50% on your English test."

"What? But I…" Dark began, but stopped when Sunset placed her finger on his mouth.

"Don't argue with me. You and I are going to be studying this weekend." Sunset said smiling.

Dark growled, "Fine. But it is not going to be interrupting my time I spend searching for Lilac."

"Ok then." Sunset said as she gave Dark a kiss.

The Sunset remembered something, "Oh. Twilight said she was coming to visit later today. Not sure on her eta."

"Ok, thanks darling." Rarity said.

"Well, we're heading home." Rainbow said as she, Sunset, and Dark got into her car.

"Let us know if anything exciting happens else, darling." Rarity said getting into her car.

And with that, the teens split up and went to their homes.

 **(Rainbow's House)**

 **(Group POV)**

Rainbow pulled into her driveway and everyone got out of the car.

"So how goes your search for Lilac?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing so far." Dark said.

"Don't worry. Maybe your luck will get better." Rainbow said as she pulled out her house key from under her welcome mat, but then she noticed her door was already unlocked, "That's funny. I thought I had locked this before we left this morning."

"You did, Rainbow." Sunset said.

Dark growled and formed a dark sword, "Stay close." He went inside first.

Rainbow and Sunset nodded and tapped their Chaos Harmony Crystals' bracelets, transforming them into their Chaos Guardian Forms.

All the lights were out, but the open door left a little light.

"I can't see a thing." Rainbow said squinting.

Sunset yelped.

"What?!" Dark asked turning quickly.

"Something brushed across my back quickly." Sunset said looking behind her.

"Someone is in here." Rainbow said.

"Where's your light switch?" Dark asked.

"On the other side of the room." Rainbow said.

Dark crept quietly towards the other side of the room. Suddenly something tripped Dark's legs, causing him to fall, "What the? Ahg!"

"Dark? You ok?" Sunset asked as she began to walk over towards where Dark had yelled.

Then something touched Sunset's shoulder, causing her to yelp again, "Who's there?"

No response.

Then something pinched Sunset's butt, causing her to scream, "What the hell!? Not only is this person sneaky, their perverted."

Rainbow could have sworn she had saw something run past Sunset, "Hmmm." Then she saw it, coming up behind Sunset again.

Rainbow stuck her leg out and tripped the person, "Whoa! AHH!" Then she heard a crash.

Dark got up and flicked the light on, "Alright you. You better talk or I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you."

The three teens walked over to the closet, where the person had crashed, and saw the person was covered in boxes and clothes.

Dark pointed his sword at the person, "Who are you? And why are you in here?"

"Whoa whoa. Point that somewhere else, Dark. Gee. Good to see you again too." The person said. His voice very familiar.

"Wait a minute. That voice." Rainbow said kneeling down, "Sonic?"

Sonic pulled the a box off his head and smiled, "Hey Dash."

Rainbow gasped, "It is you!" She then hugged Sonic, while crying, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So I take it you found a portal between Mobius and here." Dark said as he put his sword away.

"Yeup." Sonic said.

Sonic explained the whole story about how they got here.

"So now we can go back and forth between Mobius and here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeup." Sonic said.

"Sweet." Rainbow cheered.

"I wonder how the other guys are doing?" Sonic said.

 **(Play Yours to Hold - Skillet)**

 **(Carousel Bouquet)**

 **(Rarity and Silver POV)**

Rarity had just finished putting her summer clothes line away, "There we go. Now then, time to see what I already have made for fall and winter."

Rarity pulled out a couple racks of clothes, "Hmm. I think these will do for the customers." She then put them up and ready for display, "Now what do I have for my friends?"

Rarity opened a secret drawer and took out a key. She walked over to her private closet and unlocked it, revealing the clothes she was designing specifically for her friends.

She looked at them and then pulled out the winter coat she was designing for Silver. She sighed, "I can't wait until Silver sees this." Then she looked at it and gasped, "Oh no no no. I can't let him see _this_. Not yet at least. It's not done." She ran over to her desk and placed the coat on the desk.

Then Rarity went over to her designer's closet and opened it. She looked through her supplies and saw some materials she needed, but they were too high for her to reach, "Oh come on." She half whined, half groaned as she tried to reach for the materials. The she sighed, "Where is that step ladder?"

However, the materials Rarity needed then began to glow cyan and then floated down onto her work desk.

"Huh? How is the possible?" Rarity said, "The only person who could have done that is…" Then she gasped and turned to the entrance of the bouquet.

There in the doorway stood a teenage boy. His hair pointed upward in five points on the top, while in the back he had two big locks going down the middle of his back. He wore a grey fur sweater with white fur lining around the neck and gray pants, he had white fingerless gloves with the cyan symbols on the back and palm, he also had boots with the same symbols and gold rings with the cyan lines on the top of the boots, and he also had the rings on his wrists too.

Rarity rubbed her eyes in case she was hallucinating, but the boy never disappeared, "It-it can't be." Rarity said.

"What's wrong, Rarity? Don't you recognize me?" Silver said walking closer to Rarity.

Rarity gasped loudly and her knees buckled in surprise.

Silver ran over to her and caught her in his arms.

Rarity had fainted.

Silver half chuckled, "Typical from Rarity." Silver said lifting Rarity up and bringing her to her room, but not before looking at the jacket she was making, 'I wonder who that's for.'

Then Rarity, still unconscious, mumbled, "Silver."

Silver smiled. Then he brought Rarity to her room.

 **(Sugar Cube Corner)**

 **(Pinkie Pie and Shadow POV)**

Pinkie was baking some cookies in the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner. The Cakes had given her permission to bake anything she wanted today.

"And then stick them in the oven for 1 hour." Pinkie chirped as she put the pan in the oven, and then set the timer.

After setting the timer, Pinkie sat down and waited, "What to do while wait for the cookies. What to do."

Then Pinkie heard the front door bell ring, "OOOOH. Customer." Pinkie then bounced to the front desk, "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, how can I help you?"

"You already have." A deep voice said.

Pinkie's eyes opened and she gasped. Standing in front of her, was a teen boy. His hair was black with streaks of red in it, he wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and one knee pad with a spike on his left leg, he wore gold rings on his wrists and shoes, he had black fingerless gloves, and a silver dog tag.

"Hello, Pinkie." Shadow said smiling.

"SHADY!" Pinkie squealed jumping over the counter, giving Shadow a death hug.

Shadow smiled and hugged the pink hyper girl back, "It good to see you again too."

"So, you guys tried to create a portal here via Tails tech, which blew up his garage. You tried using your Super Forms, but couldn't hold it open. So then you talked with Lightning, who said there was already a portal existing, which Sonic shook her, causing her to zap him. You all went up to Mobius' Space Colony Ark and she located the portal. She tried to warn you all of something, but you were all gone already. Then you all opened the portal and you all got here." Pinkie said.

Shadow blinked, "How'd you know all that?"

"Just a hunch." Pinkie said smiling.

The two laughed.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** Sorry folks, but I really don't want to do all of the pairings. It would take too long, and time is one of those things I don't have much of.

* * *

 **(Stop Playing Yours To Hold)**

 **(Unknown Dimension)**

 **(Unknown POVs)**

"Come on! Hurry!" The adult female voice said as she and the teen girl ran.

"I can't keep up with you." The teen girl said.

"You must. They cannot capture you." The adult said.

Behind them, an army of dark creatures were chasing the two.

Then the adult saw what they were looking for, "There it is!" She said pointing. A white crack could be seen in the darkness of the dimension, "The dimensional break. But it's sealing back up. We must hurry."

The two continued to run towards the crack, but suddenly the teen tripped and fell.

The adult ran over to her, "Are you alright?"

The teen looked at her leg and saw it was injured, "No. I think I injured my leg. I can't walk on it."

"I will carry you." The adult said bending down to pick up the girl, but was pushed back by her.

"No. Save yourself. Get through the barrier and warn the others." The teen said.

"No. I will not leave you. The army will catch you." The adult said.

"And if you don't go, the barrier will close and we'll both be captured." The girl said, "Now go!" She then shot a dark beam at the adult, pushing her into the dimensional break.

"NO!" The adult yelled as she went through the barrier.

The crack sealed up behind her and left the girl in the dimension.

Then the dark army stopped in front of the girl, "Well well. Looks like we got one of them."

"Prepare to join us." One of the warriors said, "Lilac Steele." Then it shot a beam at Lilac.

 **Darksteele0224:** AAAAAND that's chapter 2. So, a portal into the human world has been discovered in Mobius. The others have been reunited with their pairs. But what of the unknown adult who was saved by Lilac? And what will happen to Lilac? Find out later, on M &EG 3! Until then, see you all later. PEACEOUT EVERYONE! Darksteele0224 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's new everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3. But first things first.

Last time: A portal into the human world had been discovered in Mobius. The Mobians had been reunited with their pairs. But what of the unknown adult who was saved by Lilac? And what will happen to Lilac? Find out now.

Now Read!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Beach Party!**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Canterlot High School Grounds)**

The Mobians and Equestria Girls were each gathered at Canterlot High.

"It's great to be back finally." Sonic said.

"It's great to have you back." Rainbow said.

"Oh, we have so much to catch up on." Rarity said.

Suddenly the portal into Equestria began to ripple.

"Oh Tails. Someone's here for you." Silver chimed smiling.

Tails quickly turned to the portal and stared at it.

Then a girl walked through it. She had dark indigo, pink, and purple hair, she wore a light violet shirt with a dark blue shirt that had a pink star with white ones surrounding it on one spot, her eyes were purple, her skin was light purple also. She had on a dark indigo backpack also.

"Hi girls. I'm back for awhile." Twilight said smiling, but then she gasped when she saw Tails and the other Mobians. She rubbed her eyes, but they were still there, "H-How is this possible?"

"We found a portal in Mobius that brought us to here." Tails said walking up to Twilight, "It's great to see you again, Twi."

Suddenly Tails was given a tight bear hug by Twilight, "I thought I wouldn't ever get to see you again."

"Gack! Twilight… can't… breath." Tails said as his face began to turn blue.

Twilight gasped a little and let Tails go.

Tails gasped for air, "Holly crap. I knew you'd have missed me, but I didn't know you'd miss me that much."

Twilight giggled, "I'll always miss you, Miles."

Tails blushed.

So the heroes continued to talk about their many adventures between the last time they were together, and now.

However, they didn't notice a mysterious female figure watching them in the dark shadows of an alleyway, "We will take this world, and plunge it into the eternal night."

"Why can't we just take them now, my queen?" A male creature asked.

"Because they are strongest when they are all together. We will strike at night, when they are all asleep." The female said turning and walking into a shadows of the ally and disappearing into a shadowed wall, "I will not fail you like your previous queen did."

Dark had felt a small familiar presence, but then shrugged it off.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

 **(Sugar Cube Corner)**

The teens were all at Sugar Cube Corner, each having a smoothie.

"Wow. These are good, Pinkie." Sonic said drinking his vanilla shake.

"That's what everyone says." Pinkie said slurping her shake.

"So how are things in Mobius?" Dark asked.

"The usual. Eggman tries to take over the world, and we stop him." Sonic said.

"And how are things here?" Silver asked.

"Boring. Nothing exciting has happened." Rainbow groaned.

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rainbow, "Well it should get a little better now that we're back."

"Hey, seeing as we're all here. Why don't we go do something fun together?" Silver suggested.

"OOOOH! PARTY!" Pinkie shouted.

"Or better yet, a beach party!" Rarity said.

"Yeah!"" Everyone agreed. Everyone except Sonic.

"You guys go ahead. I ain't going no where near a beach." Sonic said.

"Aw c'mon Sonic. Why not?" Rainbow said.

"Don't bother Rainbow. Sonic's too chicken to even step into the water." Shadow said smirking.

"What was that!?" Sonic said getting into Shadow's face.

"I said you're too chicken to even go in the water." Shadow responded, grinning.

Sonic growled, "I'll show you I'm not chicken."

Shadow turned away and then looked at Rainbow. He winked.

Rainbow smiled and mouthed, 'Thanks,'

 **(Canterlot Bay)**

 **(Play Don Omar - Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo)**

The teens got to the beach and they noticed no one was here.

"Sweet. We've got the entire beach to ourselves." Rainbow cheered as she grabbed some of the beach stuff.

* * *

I don't typically go to the beach much, due to the fact that _I_ can't swim. So I don't know much about what goes on at the beach, other than what people have told me.

* * *

"You guys go ahead and play along. Silver and I will unpack the beach stuff." Knuckles said picking up a beach table.

The other ran onto the beach.

All of them ran into the water, minus four.

Sonic had walked into the water and instantly began to shiver, "C-C-Cold."

Rarity, Dark, and Sunset all laid out towels on the beach and then laid down.

Sonic stood waist deep in the water, still shivering.

However, he didn't notice the bubbles coming up from behind him. Until Rainbow burst out of the water and tackled him down under water.

Sonic broke the surface, gasping for air.

He was followed by Rainbow, laughing her brains out.

"I'm gonna get you for that Rainbow!" Sonic said tackling Rainbow back down.

Shadow, Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, Tails, and Fluttershy were passing the beach ball back and forth in the water.

However, Silver and Ace had noticed Dark, Rarity, and Sunset were still laying on the beach.

They both snickered and grabbed buckets. Silver filled two and carried them with his telekinesis, while Ace carried his one with his hands.

They quietly walked over to the three teens and stood over them.

'One.' Ace mouthed raising his bucket over Dark.

'Two.' Silver mouthed raising his buckets over Sunset and Rarity.

"THREE!" They both shouted together, dumping their buckets of cold water on the three.

"GAH!" Dark yelled.

The girls screamed in shock.

Dark looked at Ace and Silver, and his rage began to build.

"Run!" Ace said laughing.

"It was worth it!" Silver said following Ace.

"ACE! SILVER!" Dark yelled in pure rage.

"Aw. I was enjoying a good nap." Sunset whined.

And I was starting to get a nice tan." Rarity said.

The three teens glared at Silver and Ace.

"My turn." Dark said walking over into the water.

Ace and Silver were still laughing their brains out.

"Did you see the look of anger on Dark's face when he woke up?" Ace said, "I've never seen my brother so mad in my life."

"I know. And it was totally worth it." Silver laughed. Then something brushed against his leg, "Hey, was that you brushing against my leg?"

"No." Ace responded. Then something brushed against his legs, "What the hell?"

Then Silver's eyes widened in horror as he looked behind Ace, "A-Ace." He pointed behind Ace.

"What?" Ace said turning, then his eyes widened.

The two boys saw a dark blue shark fin swimming towards them.

"C-Chaos Javelin!" Ace said throwing a blue javelin at the shark, but the shark dodged the javelin.

"AHHH!" The two boys yelled swimming towards the shore.

When they got on the shore, they saw Sunset and Rarity laughing at them.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked.

"You two swimming for your lives." Sunset said smirking.

"Well what were you expecting? We were being chased by a shark!" Ace said pointing behind him.

"Wrong darling. You were being chased by Dark." Rarity said.

"What?" Silver said turning back towards the water.

The shark jumped out of the water and morphed into Dark, "You guys completely forgot about my Shadow Morph ability."

Ace's eyes widened, "Why you."

"Serves you right. Next time, you won't disturb us when we're laying down." Sunset said.

Ace and Silver growled, but then nodded, "Fine."

So they all went into the water for a few more hours, and then came out for lunch.

As they all continued to hangout at the beach, the sun began to set.

The teens all got out of the water and sat down on towels and admired the beautiful sunset.

* * *

I'm admiring a different Sunset. *Realizes I spoke outloud* Gah. Umm… ehehehe 0/0

* * *

When it became dark out, the teens each said their goodbyes and left for their homes, unaware of several strange shadows watching them.

 **(Midnight)**

 **(Canterlot City)**

Through the night streets of Canterlot City, in an alley, a rip in the dimensional continuum was seen opening.

Out of it fell a female adult. She had dark blue skin, her hair looked like the midnight blue sky, she had black boots and gauntlets, and her eyes were cyan dragon daggers.

The human form of Nightmare Moon struggled to get up, "I must warn them." She began to walk, "They are coming."

But then she saw a group of several dark shadows split and run in different directions, "Oh no. I'm too late."

"Indeed you are." Nightmare Moon heard a female voice behind her say.

She turned and her eyes widened, "No." Then she was hit by a dark beam, causing her to black out.

And that's chapter 3. So, the gang just had a fun day at the beach. But what of the dark shadows? Who are they? And what is Nightmare Moon doing here? Find out next chapter. Until then, Darksteele0224 signing off. PEACEOUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a brand new chapter to M&EG 3. But first.

Last Time: The gang just had a fun day at the beach. But what of the dark shadows? Who are they? And what is Nightmare Moon doing here? Find out now.

Now Read!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Attacks**

 **(11:00 PM)**

 **(Sonic, Rainbow, Sunset, and Dark POV)**

Sonic, Rainbow, Sunset, and Dark walked into the house and turned on the lights.

Sonic yawned, "What a tiring day. That was fun. Even if it was in the water."

Rainbow giggled, "Still can't swim, can you?"

"Nope. And I don't want to. I'll just run over it for all I care." Sonic said jumping onto the couch.

Rainbow sat down next to him and snuggled into his chest.

Dark was going to sit in the recliner, but a hand stopped him and turned him around.

"Oh no you don't." Sunset said, "English studying."

"Oh c'mon. I'm tired and need to rest." Dark said.

Sunset glared and growled at him, "Kitchen. Now."

"But..." Dark went to protest.

"NOW!" Sunset yelled in irritation.

Dark groaned into the kitchen, followed by a smiling Sunset Shimmer.

Sonic and Rainbow were dumbstruck.

"Whoa. Never thought I'd see someone yell at Dark like that." Sonic said.

"Me too." Rainbow said, "That's one of the first outbursts Sunset's had in months."

As time passed, Sonic and Rainbow began to fall asleep; and Dark and Sunset were still in the kitchen, however, Sunset's eyes were getting droopy.

"Getting sleepy?" Dark asked.

"No. Keep studying. I'm fine." Sunset said, then her head collapsed into her arms on the counter, and she began snoring.

"That's what I thought. I prefer to stay up in the night." Dark said closing his English booklet. Then he walked over to Sunset and picked her up and brought her over to the recliner, "Get some rest."

Then Dark went outside and sat down, crossing his legs. He then began to focus on every dark dimension he knew of, "C'mon, Lilac. I know you're in a dark dimension somewhere."

Then he felt it, but it wasn't in a dark dimension. It was in this one, "What? Impossible." But then he noticed her aura felt slightly different.

"What is going on?" Dark said. Suddenly he felt a dark presence approaching the house.

He then saw a dark shadow moving quickly.

"Who's there?" Dark growled forming a dark blade.

"Dark Steele, the Master of Darkness, I presume?" A male voice asked.

"Who are you?" Dark asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh we know more than your name. We know everything about you and your friends." The voice replied.

"You still haven't answered my first question. _Who are you_?" Dark said.

"I am a Nightmare Warrior. Soldier of the Nightmare Realm, and servant to the Nightmare Queen." The voice said. Then the figure walked out of the shadows.

The creature was in a human form. His skin was dark blue, his hair was black, he wore night-sky blue armor, and he had a black sword. His eyes were blue dragon daggers, "And it is now my job to terminate you." He said drawing his sword and charged at Dark.

 **(Play Three Days Grace - I Am Machine)**

Dark raised his sword and parried the other's, "I don't go down without a fight."

The Nightmare Warrior smiled, "Good. I've been itching for a good fight." Then he charged at Dark again, swinging his sword.

Dark dodged it and then hit the soldier's helmet with the bottom of his sword, causing the soldier to drop his sword and clutch his head.

"Your fighting skills are reckless. Your queen should be disappointed in you." Dark said putting his foot on the fallen sword, and raised his sword to the soldier's throat, "Tell you queen, if she wants me dead, she'll have to fight me herself."

The soldier began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dark asked.

"I think my queen would love to fight you herself." The soldier said, " _You_ especially."

"Why would she want to fight me?" Dark asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." The soldier said looking behind Dark.

Dark heard the sound of a beam charging and jumped to the side just in time, as a black and blue beam shot where his head was.

Dark then looked at the beam's origin. He saw a teen female wearing armor, with her hand pointed outward. She had peach skin, her armor was dark blue, she wore black clothing under her armor, she had dark blue dragon dagger eyes, and her black and purple hair sparkled with stars of the night sky. Her face was hidden under her helmet, making it impossible to tell who she was.

"So you're the queen behind this attack?" Dark asked.

"Indeed I am, Dark." The queen said, her voice was extremely familiar to Dark.

"Have I met you before?" Dark asked.

"Of course you have. We practically knew each other since _birth_." The queen said smirking, as she began to remove her helmet.

Dark's eyes widened, "No. It can't be."

When the queen removed her helmet, she revealed her face. It was Lilac Steele, "Good to see you again, brother."

"What are you doing? Attacking your friends and family?" Dark asked.

"I've found a better family. I was left alone in the Nightmare Dimension. I, along with Nightmare Moon, ran away from the Nightmare Warriors, but then I sacrificed my chance to save myself by allowing Nightmare Moon to escape to warn you." Lilac said, "However, by sacrificing that chance, the Nightmare Warriors caught me and turned me into the Nightmare Queen, Nightmare Lilac."

"But this isn't you, Lilac. We're your friends." Dark said.

"Wrong. You _were_ my friends. Not anymore." Lilac said placing her helmet back on, "It's time for you to perish."

"I will not fight you, Lilac." Dark said.

"I'm not Lilac anymore. I'm the Nightmare Queen, Nightmare Lilac." Lilac said charging a beam, "And your worst nightmare." She fired the beam at Dark.

Dark raised his sword to deflect the beam, only to have it knocked out of his hands, "Gah!" He yelled as he was sent into a car, smashing it in the process and setting off the alarm.

Dark growled and his eyes went from blue, to blood red, "Alright that's it. Now I don't care. I will fight you, to free you from whatever is corrupting you!" Dark then charged at Lilac and went to punch her.

However, the Nightmare Soldier kicked Dark in the chest, "You won't lay a finger on my queen."

Dark growled and then morphed into a dark blue wolf. Then he charged at the soldier and pounced onto him, "I will rip you to shreds for what you have done to my sister!"

The soldier tried to get Dark off him, but was failing.

Dark sank his teeth into the soldier's neck, causing him to yell in pain, then nothing.

Dark got off him and changed back to human. But when he turned back to Lilac, he received a sword cut across his face, then a kick to the chest, "GAH!"

Lilac then picked Dark up by his collar and then threw him into a wall.

She walked over to Dark and pointed her rapier's tip at Dark's heart, "Goodbye."

She went to stab, but she was suddenly cut from behind her, "Argh!" She turned and saw Sunset and Rainbow in their Chaos Guardian forms, with Sonic between them.

"Who ever you are, you will not be killing, Dark." Sonic said as he jumped up and did a homing attack on Lilac, sending her into a car.

Rainbow and Sunset charged at Lilac, swords both raised.

Lilac then got up and dodged the swords, then kicked Rainbow in the side.

"Oof." Rainbow groaned as she lost some of her breath.

Lilac looked at Rainbow, but then she turned and received an uppercut from Sunset's gauntlet.

Lilac's helmet was knocked off and she looked at the heroes, growling as she covered part of her face.

They all gasped at the sight of their enemy being one of their friends.

"Lilac?" Sunset asked.

Lilac only snarled and grabbed her helmet, "Next time, I will get you all." Then she opened a portal and disappeared through it.

 **(Stop Playing Three Days Grace - I am Machine)**

The heroes only stared at the place where Lilac had disappeared.

Then they heard Dark groan.

"Dark!" Sunset said running over to him.

"I'm fine, Sunset. Where is Lilac?" Dark said getting up.

"She's gone. For now." Sunset said.

"Good." Dark said, then he looked at Rainbow, "Send a message to the others and ask if they are alright."

"No need to." The four heard.

They turned and saw all the others walking to them, some of them limping.

"You guys were attacked too?" Ace said, clutching his arm, which was bandaged.

"Yeah. Except we probably got the worst one." Sonic said.

"How so?" Silver asked, holding an ice pack on his forehead.

"We found out who the leader and queen of the attacks are." Dark said.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's Lilac Steele." They all heard a female voice say.

They all turned and gasped.

Nightmare Moon was limping towards them.

"You!" Dark said charging at Nightmare Moon. He grabbed her throat and pinned her to a wall.

"Gack! Stop. I'm on… gack… your side." Nightmare Moon half choked.

"Why should we trust you?" Dark growled.

"Because I am the only other one who knows about the Nightmare Kingdom." Nightmare Moon said, "And possibly how to free your sister."

Dark's eyes widened and he let Nightmare Moon go, "You better not betray us. Or I will end you."

 **(Inside Rainbow's House)**

The heroes and Nightmare Moon were all gathered in Rainbow's living room.

"So, why is the Nightmare Kingdom attacking us?" Twilight asked Nightmare Moon.

"Because I failed to spread the eternal night I was supposed to promise them." Nightmare Moon said, "I was supposed to put Equestria into an eternal night. Which in turn, would allow the Nightmare Kingdom to roam freely in Equestria. However I was stopped by a group of Elements of Harmony." She said looking at Twilight.

"What? Was I supposed to let you plunge my home into darkness?" Twilight said.

"After my failure, the Nightmare Kingdom turned against me and I have been an enemy of them since." Nightmare Moon said, "And so I set out to gain several new bodies, hoping to find the right one to help me regain my rightful place as the Queen of the Nightmare Kingdom."

"But what made you change?" Ace asked.

"When I corrupted Lilac, she had first fought against my control. But when Tirek had caught us, she had tried to protect me from Tirek. Lilac had also sacrificed her life to save me from the Nightmare Kingdom." Nightmare Moon said, "And now she has been turned into what I was."

"So how can we save her?" Dark asked.

"As far as I am aware, the only thing that could free her are the Elements of Harmony." Nightmare Moon said.

"But the Elements can't be taken away from the Tree of Harmony. Otherwise Equestria loses a great defence." Twilight said.

"Then I don't know of any other way to save her." Nightmare Moon said.

The room fell silent.

"But I have an idea of what she intends to do next." Nightmare Moon said, "She intends to start the eternal Night soon."

"And how does she plan to do that?" Sonic asked.

"She will send several of her best soldiers to six points across the world. Then they will create great portals that lead from here, to the Nightmare Realm." Nightmare Moon said, "From the Castle of Nightmare, Lilac will spread her power of darkness through the portals. The darkness will then spread across this world, spreading the eternal Night."

"Is there anyway we can stop this?" Twilight asked.

Nightmare Moon's eyes looked down at the ground, "There is only one way to stop it if the Night spreads too far."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"You will have to kill the source of the Night. You will have to kill, Lilac." Nightmare Moon said closing her eyes.

Everyone gasped, and then Dark banged his fist on the table, "NO! _No one will be killing my little sister!_ "

"You will have no choice if the darkness spreads too far." Nightmare Moon said looking at Dark.

"Then we must stop the darkness before it spreads too far!" Dark yelled.

"It is not as simple as you may think it is." Nightmare Moon said, "Like I said, there are six portals, each guarded by the best soldiers and guardians in the Nightmare Kingdom. You will have a difficult time getting to the portals."

"Not if we can help it." Sonic said getting up.

"What do you plan to do?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Not what _I_ plan to do. What _we_ plan to do." Sonic said as all the others got up too, "We will stop the Nightmare Kingdom. One way or another."

Nightmare Moon smiled, "Then I will fill you in with as much intel as I can. But I will also need a map of your planet."

"And I've got just that for you." The group heard behind them.

They turned and saw two familiar faces.

Lightning and Hikari were standing in the doorway.

"I've got a copy of a 3D satellite map of this planet." Lightning said pulling out a small device.

"And we've got something better." Hikari said.

"We've found the location of where one of the Portals of Night will be created." Lightning said.

"Then let's get started and ready." Nightmare Moon said.

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 4. So, OH NO! Lilac has been turned into the Nightmare Kingdom's queen, and she intends to start and spread the eternal Night. But Nightmare Moon intends to help the heroes stop her. Now the heroes have been reunited with two of their friends, Lightning and Hikari. With their help, will the heroes be able to stop the eternal Night? Or will the world plunge into darkness? Find out next time. Until then, PEACEOUT EVERYONE! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey what new buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3, but first things first.

Last Time: The gang finds out that Lilac has been turned into the Nightmare Kingdom's queen, and she intends to start and spread the eternal Night. But Nightmare Moon intends to help the heroes stop her. Now the heroes have been reunited with two of their friends, Lightning and Hikari. With their help, will the heroes be able to stop the eternal Night? Or will the world plunge into darkness? Find out now.

NOW READ!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Training**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The heroes and Nightmare Moon were all gathered in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres.

Lightning activated the 3D projector of the planet, "We're here." She said pointing at a flashing red dot.

"And that is where the first portal is going to be created." Hikari said pointing at a small flashing black dot, "However, when we saw the site, we saw at least 10 beefy guards, 4 mage looking guys, and a lot of normal soldiers."

"We can take them. C'mon guys. Let's go." Sonic said about to run out the barn doors, but was stopped by an unknown force, "What?"

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "None of you are ready yet."

"What? Why not?" Silver asked.

"It's not called the _Nightmare_ Kingdom for nothing." Nightmare Moon said, "Before you encounter anymore Nightmare Soldiers, you must train yourselves to face your worst nightmares. Or the soldiers will use it against you."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Shadow asked.

Nightmare Moon smirked and looked at Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened, "Oh no. No no no. I'm not going to be the first one."

Nightmare Moon then turned into dark blue mist and began to fly towards Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic said running away from Nightmare Moon.

"Come back here, Sonic. You must be trained to face your nightmares." Nightmare Moon said getting closer to Sonic.

Shadow saw Sonic running towards his direction. He began to whistle and stuck his foot out.

Sonic didn't see Shadow's foot and tripped on it, "Whaaa!"

Nightmare Moon then entered Sonic's head.

Sonic's eyes then widened in fear, "NO!"

 **(Sonic's Nightmare)**

 **(Play Take it All Away - Puddle of Mudd)**

Sonic was falling out of the sky, _again_ , "Why does this always have to happen!?" Sonic whined as his face was buried into the ground.

Sonic pulled his face out of the ground, and then shook the dirt out of his face, "Uhg. I hate it when that happened." Then Sonic noticed he was a Hedgehog, "I'm back in Mobius?"

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash's voice called out.

"Rainbow!" Sonic yelled running towards the sound of Rainbow's voice.

When Sonic got to the place he heard Rainbow's voice, he gasped.

Rainbow was being held by her throat by Metal Sonic.

"Why hello, Sonic." Eggman said in his Eggmobile, "Look what we caught today."

"Sonic. Help...me." Rainbow said reaching her hand out towards Sonic.

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted, but when he took a step, Eggman stopped him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Eggman said, "Otherwise, your precious girlfriend's windpipe will be crushed in Metal's hands."

Sonic gasped, "Don't do it Eggman."

"If you want her to live, then you must first give me the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said holding out his hands.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Don't do it, Sonic. Save yourself." Rainbow choked.

Then a voice spoke in his head, "This is it. When you either conquer your fear, or it conquers you." Nightmare Moon's voice said.

Sonic's head began throbbing, "If I don't hand him the Chaos Emeralds, then he'll kill Rainbow." Sonic thought looking at Metal, "But if I do give him the Chaos Emeralds, then he'll take over the world."

"Time's a wasting, Sonic, hurry up before I have Metal kill her now." Eggman said, "I am surprised that you picked her to be yours. She can hardly defend herself."

That's when Sonic's eyes widened, 'This isn't real. Rainbow is 100% capable of defending herself.' Sonic then smiled, "I won't give you the Chaos Emeralds. I don't fear this anymore, because I _know_ Rainbow is capable of taking care of herself."

Then Rainbow's body began to glow, then she smiled. She kicked Metal Sonic's core, causing him to let Rainbow go.

Rainbow then jumped back next to Sonic, "Great work, Sonic. You conquered your worst nightmare"

Then everything began to blur and fade away.

 **(Real World)**

Sonic woke with a start, "Whoa."

Everyone was gathered around Sonic, staring at him.

Then a blue mist slipped out of Sonic's head and reformed into Nightmare Moon, who looked semi-tired.

"Great work, Sonic. You did it." Nightmare Moon said, then she looked at the others, "I can only do one more, then I have to wait for a while. Who will it be?"

"I will." Rainbow said stepping forward.

Nightmare Moon nodded and turned into the blue mist, "Lie down and relax."

Rainbow lied down and closed her eyes.

Nightmare Moon then entered Rainbow's head.

Rainbow gasped in horror, "Gah!"

 **(Rainbow's Nightmare)**

Rainbow was lying in her bedroom, "Huh? Where am I? Wait a minute. Why am I in my room?"

Then Rainbow noticed her bureau was different. All the things she had gotten from Sonic, weren't there anymore. The photo of her and Sonic at their first dance was smashed and ripped.

"What's going on?" Rainbow said getting up out of her bed.

Rainbow walked downstairs and saw Dark and Sunset sitting at the table on opposite sides, but they didn't look too happy.

"Hey guys." Rainbow said to the two.

Dark only growled at Rainbow.

Sunset said nothing.

"What wrong with you two?" Rainbow asked.

"You are my problem. So much for being loyal to your friends." Dark said, "You weren't there when we needed you, Rainbow. It's no wonder Sonic is leaving you."

"Wait what!?" Rainbow shouted in shock.

"Don't act surprised, Dash. Of all of us, you hurt Sonic the most." Sunset said.

Rainbow didn't understand, "Where is Sonic now?"

"Probably heading over to see Spitfire. At least she is more loyal to her friends." Dark growled.

"Spitfire! Not her!" Rainbow said running out the door.

Rainbow ran through the city, trying to find Sonic.

Then she saw them. Sonic and Spitfire were taking a walk through the park, holding each other's hands.

"No. It can't be." Rainbow said as tears formed in her eyes.

Spitfire then looked over and saw Rainbow. She said something to Sonic, and he turned towards Rainbow.

Sonic and Spitfire walked over to Rainbow, who was still tearing.

"What do you want?" Sonic half growled.

Rainbow began to cower in fear, "What happened? What did I do?"

"Hmph. How many times do we need to tell you this story?" Sonic said, "Because you weren't there when we needed you to fight Mephiles, Shadow ended up losing his memories, Silver ended up in the hospital, and Ace has been missing." Sonic glared at Rainbow, "You never cared for any of us ever. So I don't want to be with you anymore."

Rainbow's eyes became puffy and she began to cry.

Then she heard a voice in her head, "It is time. You either conquer your fear, or it conquers you." Nightmare Moon's voice said.

Rainbow then thought to herself, 'I clearly can't have Sonic anymore. But I should be happy for him right? If he's happy, then I should be happy.' Then Rainbow smiled, "I just wanted to say congratulations to Spitfire. She is a true and better friend for Sonic. I'm just happy if Sonic's happy."

Just as Rainbow began to turn, Sonic and Spitfire began to glow. Sonic then smiled and walked over to Rainbow, grabbed her hand, and then gave her a kiss, "I will never abandon you again."

Rainbow smiled and cried into Sonic's chest.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash, you have conquered your worst nightmare." Spitfire said.

Then everything began to blur and fade.

 **(Real World)**

Rainbow woke up, her eyes felt puffy.

"You ok sugar cube?" Applejack asked, "You were bawling like I've never seen."

Rainbow rubbed her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine, AJ."

Nightmare Moon's mist slipped out of Rainbow's head and reformed back to her human form. She now was looking more tired than before, "Congratulations. Sonic… Rainbow… you two are ready to face the Nightmare Warriors guarding the first Nightmare Portal."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other and nodded.

"But what about the rest of us?" Silver asked.

"I told you, I can only do two a day. At night, my powers will begin to regenerate." Nightmare Moon said, "But now my powers must rest." Then her eyes began to droop and she began to turn into blue mist.

"But…" Dark began, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Let her sleep." Sonic said, "Let's get ready to storm that portal."

"No, the only people capable of going there are Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Hikari said, "The Nightmare Warriors will use our nightmares against us. Only Sonic and Dash are prepared for that. So they will attack the first portal."

"YES!" Lightning suddenly cheered, causing the others to stare at her, "Sorry. But I found the next portal!"

"Sweet. But like I said, only Sonic and Rainbow can fight the Nightmare Warriors right now. Until who knows when." Hikari said.

"For now, we'll worry about only the first portal." Sonic said, "Let's go, Dash." Then he picked up Rainbow and dashed off to the first portal location.

"Wait! I need to give you these." Lightning said, but too late, the two were already gone.

"What was it you needed to give them?" Shadow asked.

"I needed to give them trackers, but I guess I can just use my spy hawk." Lightning said tapping a few buttons on her wrist control-panel.

A robotic hawk flew in and landed on Lightning's arm. She pointed at the trail of dust Sonic left. Then the hawk flew off in that direction.

"Let the Night Wars begin." Twilight said as the sun began to set, and night began to rise.

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 5. So, Nightmare Moon has volunteered to train the heroes to be able to fight against the Nightmare Kingdom, but her power is limited. Sonic and Rainbow Dash have gone off to close the first portal. And after Nightmare Moon wakes up and trains the next pair, it's off to the second portal. But will Sonic and Rainbow be able to close the first portal? Or will the eternal night come to be? Find out next chapter. Until then PEACEOUT PEEPS! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3, but first things first.

Last Time: Nightmare Moon has volunteered to train the heroes to be able to fight against the Nightmare Kingdom, but her power is limited. Sonic and Rainbow Dash have gone off to close the first portal. And after Nightmare Moon wakes up and trains the next pair, it's off to the second portal. But will Sonic and Rainbow be able to close the first portal? Or will the eternal night come to be?

Now Read!

 **Chapter 6**

 **The First Portal**

 **(Sonic and Rainbow Dash POV)**

Sonic was running, carrying Rainbow Dash, to the location that Lightning said the first portal was.

"Sonic." Rainbow said.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Rainbow said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think of Spitfire?" Rainbow asked.

"Spitfire?" Sonic said, "Well… She's a good girl. But she's definitely not my type. You are my type." He said as he and Rainbow nuzzled their noses and smiled.

"I love you, Sonic." Rainbow said.

"I love you too, Rainbow." Sonic said, "Now let's get to that portal."

Rainbow nodded.

Sonic and Rainbow then dashed off.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The others were monitoring Sonic and Rainbow using Lightning's Spy Hawk.

"I hope they'll be ok." Applejack said.

"I'm sure they will be." Lightning said.

Then the heroes heard a yawn. They turned and saw Nightmare Moon wake up.

"I haven't had such a great nap since I was in the moon." She said stretching.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"Nevermind. How are Sonic and Rainbow Dash?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"They are heading to the site now." Shadow said.

"Good. They need to get there as soon as possible." Nightmare Moon said, "I can feel Nightmare Lilac building up her energy for the eternal night."

"What happens when we close all the portals?" Silver asked.

"We will have to strike the heart of the attacks." Nightmare Moon said, "We'll have to strike at Nightmare Lilac."

"But we can still save her, right?" Ace asked, looking worried at his brother.

Nightmare Moon looked down, "I do not know."

 **(Sonic and Rainbow POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow had stopped at the edge of the forest, and were walking through it, towards the portal site.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rainbow asked.

"If you want my honest answer, no I'm not sure. I'm just following my instincts." Sonic said pushing bushes and leaves out of the way.

Then the two heard several voices shouting orders.

They ran towards the source of the shouting and gasped.

In a large open clear area, thousands of people could be seen, including Nightmare Warriors. Except they had people from this world, enslaved and doing the work for them.

"How cruel." Sonic growled, his anger rising a little.

Rainbow saw this and placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic calmed down upon her touch.

They saw the slaves were carrying several metal beams and pillars. They were building a large sphere-like structure.

"That must be where the portal will be created." Rainbow said.

"We have to destroy it." Sonic said.

"But what about the enslaved people? We can't destroy it until they are out of harm's way." Rainbow said pointing at the people.

Sonic nodded, "You're right. But how do we free them? There are too many Nightmare Warriors for us to fight alone."

Rainbow smirked, "We start an uprising."

Sonic smiled, "I like the way you think."

The two then walked back into the forest to discuss their plan.

 **(15 Minutes Later)**

The portal frame was nearly complete.

One of the enslaved people fell down and dropped her support beam.

"You there. Get up and keep working!" A Nightmare Warrior shouted at the girl.

The girl tried to get up, but her legs were too weak now, "I can't. My legs hurt too much."

The Nightmare Warrior's eyes glowed green, "Then suffer the consequences."

Then the girl's eyes glowed green too and she grabbed her head and screamed, "No! Make it stop!"

"Mika!" A boy shouted, glaring at the Nightmare Warrior. "You're hurting her. Please stop!"

"So what? She is weak. So she needs to be dealt with." The Nightmare Warrior said to the boy, "Now you get back to work."

But the boy just stayed there with the girl, "I will not let you continue doing this to her."

"Then you will suffer worse punishments." The Nightmare Warrior said drawing his sword and walking over to the two.

The boy just covered the girl.

However, something tripped the Nightmare Warrior, causing him to land on his face, "Gah!" He got up and looked around, "Who's there?"

Then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Sonic standing behind him.

"Me." Sonic said, then he punched the guy in the face.

When Sonic punched the Nightmare Warrior in the face, he landed on the ground and tried to get up.

"We could really use a strong guy like you, Sonic." Nightmare Warrior said hoping it will save him from a fight.

"How do you know my name" Sonic asked in concern of the Nightmare Warrior knowing.

"Our Queen supplied us with necessary data on our enemies." Nightmare Warrior said, "Nightmare Lilac has found an interest in you and you will go to her."

"What if I don't accept" Sonic asked.

"Then these two will pay the consequence" Nightmare Warrior said pointing at the boy and girl.

"What did you do to them" Sonic said.

"That's none of your concern." The Nightmare Warrior said slashing his sword at Sonic.

Sonic jumped back and then did a homing attack on the warrior, knocking him down, "If you're hurting innocent people, it is my concern."

The warrior got up and charged Sonic, tackling him down a hill. They both rolled down to the bottom of the pit.

Sonic kicked the warrior off and then did a spin dash into him.

"Gah!" The warrior yelled. Then he grabbed Sonic's spin dash and smashed him down into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Ow." Sonic groaned, "I could sure use some help now!"

"Coming right at you." A voice said.

The Nightmare Warrior looked up and received a shuriken to the face, "GAH!"

Chaos Ninja Rainbow landed next to Sonic, "C'mon Sonic. No laying down on the job."

Sonic got up and chuckled, "I didn't want to hog all the fun."

Sonic and Rainbow then split up and went on attacking the rest of the Nightmare Warriors.

When they finished the last of them, and freed all the citizens, they walked over to the first Portal of Night.

"Well let's destroy it." Rainbow said walking closer to it.

'Hmm… It can't be this easy. Those guards were too quick to finish.' Sonic thought. He thought a little more, then he gasped, "Rainbow stop! It's a trap!"

"What?" Rainbow asked.

Too late. Three Nightmare Warriors appeared in front of Rainbow.

Rainbow's eyes widened, "Uh oh."

The Warriors fired Nightmare Beams at Rainbow, knocking her over at Sonic, "AHH!"

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted as he caught Rainbow.

Then Sonic saw the middle Nightmare Warrior was holding some kind of glass sphere, "That can't be good."

The warrior smashed the glass orb on the ground between the three warriors, causing a purple smoke to engulf them. They began to shout in pain and agony.

"Yeah, definitely not good." Rainbow said.

The Nightmare Warriors began to change morph into one creature. Their bodies began to bulk up, growing in size and strength. The armor cracked and shattered off the creature. The sword had grown in size, and sharpness. And the creature's eyes had become neon green.

"Uh oh." Sonic said as he and Rainbow looked at the giant creature standing before them.

The creature roared loudly and then looked at Rainbow and Sonic.

"Umm, Sonic." Rainbow began.

The Nightmare Titan drew its two swords and began to charge at the two.

"Yeah Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

"I think we should move." Rainbow said.

The Titan brought back its swords and went to swing.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

Sonic and Rainbow jumped opposite directions, just missing the blades.

Sonic saw a few strands of blue hair on the ground, "Hey, I didn't ask for a haircut."

The Titan swung its swords at Sonic.

Sonic leaned backwards, making the blade just miss his nose.

Rainbow saw the Titan's back and saw three purple crystals poking out of it, 'That has to be its weak points.' Rainbow jumped onto the Titan's back and began to pull at one of the crystals.

The Titan began to yell in pain as Rainbow pulled its crystal out of it.

Rainbow pulled the crystal out, a little black blood with it.

The Titan reached behind it and grabbed Rainbow off its back.

Rainbow was being held upside down, holding the crystal, "Ehehe. Hi there."

The Titan roared in her face, splatting her face with saliva.

"Uhg. Gross." Rainbow said wiping the spit off her face, "Fine, you want it back, you can have it back!" She then smashed the crystal across the Titan's face, shattering the crystal.

The Titan let Rainbow go and yelled in pain.

Rainbow landed on her feet and back flipped back to Sonic's side, "One down, two to go. You get the next one."

"Hehe, be back in a jiffy." Sonic said running towards the Titan. Rainbow ran towards the Titan too.

The Titan kept his attention focused on Rainbow, trying to slice her in half with its swords.

Sonic ran around behind the Titan and looked at the crystals, "Too easy." He jumped up and charged a homing attack, then smashed into the crystal, shattering it.

The Titan roared as the crystal fell apart.

"Get job Sonic!" Rainbow cheered.

Then the Titan swung its hand and smacked Rainbow with the back of his hand, sending her into a rock..

"Rainbow!" Sonic yelled.

But then the Titan grabbed Sonic by his waist and lifted him up. Then he brought him down into the ground, then raised him again and smashed him constantly.

Rainbow got up and saw Sonic being smashed into the ground. Her eyes widened, "Sonic!"

The Titan then smashed Sonic into the ground and left him there. It raised its fist and then brought it down upon Sonic, causing the ground to shake.

"NO!" Rainbow yelled.

Sonic lay unconscious in a small crater, bloody and bruised.

The Titan laughed and then looked at Rainbow, but she looked strange.

Rainbow was now breathing hard, her fist balled, and her body now a dark blue aura, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SONIC!"

 **(Play** **Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away)**

The Titan growled at Rainbow and drew its sword.

Rainbow's hair went from bright rainbow colors, to dark blue and black.

The Titan charged at Rainbow with its sword raised.

Her eyes went from magenta, to blood red, to pure white.

The Titan swung down with its sword upon Rainbow.

"Wrong move." Rainbow said in a dark voice. She grabbed the sword's blade and crushed it in her hand, shattering the blade.

The Titan's eyes widened in fear and it drew its other sword and swung it at Rainbow.

Rainbow only did the same thing to the sword before it, "You're through." Rainbow then disappeared.

The Titan looked around in fear.

Rainbow appeared behind the Titan and grabbed its last crystal, "This is for Sonic." She then ripped the crystal out of its back.

The Titan screamed in pain and began to spew purple smoke. It began to bubble all over its body.

Rainbow ran over to Sonic and covered him with her body.

The Titan roared one last time before exploding. The blast also leaked dark radiation.

Rainbow hissed as the radiation stung her back and ripped through her shirt.

When the blast calmed down, Rainbow looked up and saw the Portal of Night was still standing. She walked over to it and used her chaos and new dark abilities to create an energy barrier around it, that would prevent it from being used.

Then she walked over to Sonic's unconscious body and picked it him up.

 **(Stop Playing** **Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away)**

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The others were shocked at what had happened at the portal site.

Then the barn doors opened.

Dark Rainbow walked in carrying Sonic.

Then Rainbow returned back to normal and groaned in pain, "Gah!" Her knees buckled from under her and she fell down.

"Rainbow! Sonic!" Twilight said running over to the two. She looked at Sonic first, "Sonic's just been beaten a lot." Then she looked at Rainbow and saw her back, "Sweet Celestia! Rainbow's back has been exposed to deadly radiation! She needs immediate attention!"

"Wait, look!" Ace said pointing at Rainbow's back.

Everyone looked and gasped.

The wounds on Rainbow's back were healing themselves, all signs of radiation exposure had gone.

Rainbow groaned as she sat upward. She shook her head, "Uhg. What happened?" Then her eyes flashed open, "Sonic!"

Twilight put a hand on Rainbow, "Is fine. He's safe because of you."

"B-Because of me?" Rainbow said confused.

Lightning showed Rainbow the footage the Spy Hawk had recorded.

Rainbow's eyes widened when she saw Dark Rainbow Dash, "T-That was m-me?"

"Afraid so." Dark said, "It seems your bond with Sonic has also given you a dark side, just like him."

Rainbow shivered, "So I have an uncontrollable monster in me?" She began to tear up, but then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sonic smiling down upon her.

"You do not have a monster in you, Dash." Sonic said, "You have a pure and loyal heart in you."

Rainbow jumped up and gave Sonic a death hug, while crying into his chest.

"Shh. It's ok." Sonic soothed Rainbow.

While the heroes collected themselves, a dark figure with a pair of dark blue dragon dagger eyes, watched from the support beams in the top of the barn.

"Heh. Everything is going as planned." Nightmare Lilac said laughing evilly. Then she disappeared into the shadows.

 **Darksteele0224:** AAAAND THAT IS CHAPTER 6! OMG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH! I was busy with sooooo many things.

So, with the first portal sealed, the heroes have successfully prevented part of the eternal night over the human world, but it's not over yet. And what does Nightmare Lilac mean everything is going as planned? Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT! DARKSTEELE0224 SIGNING OFF.


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with the next chapter of M&EG 3! But first,

 **Last Time** : Sonic and Rainbow went to the first portal site to seal the first portal of night. They discover the Nightmare Kingdom is using people as slaves to build the portals. They then defeat the Nightmare Warriors and free the people. When they went to seal the portal, a Nightmare Titan stops them in their tracks. Sonic is beaten down severely by the Titan, causing Rainbow to be angered and transform into Dark Rainbow. Dark Rainbow stops the Titan and then seals the portal up, preventing part of the eternal night over the human world, but it's not over yet. What did Nightmare Lilac mean everything was going as planned? Find out now!

 **To the guest reviewer who said I should stop writing this series:** Sorry not happening. Oh and I removed your review. If anyone is the son of a bitch, it's you. So thank you, but I'm gonna keep writing this story anyways. I post this to more than just on .

Now Read!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Side Mission: Free the Slaves**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

Our heroes were now in the barn, discussing the events of the first portal site.

"So you're saying that _Rainbow_ saved _me_ this time?" Sonic asked.

"From what we saw on the footage, you were out cold, while Rainbow here saved you, stopped that monster of a Titan, and sealed the first portal. All by herself." Applejack said smirking.

Sonic's jaw was hitting the floor.

Rainbow however was looking at the ground sadly, "I wouldn't say it was me who did it all. I'd say it was all Dark Dash who saved you."

"Maybe it was you who was actually in control." Knuckles said.

Rainbow's eyes widened in horror.

Applejack biffed the back of Knuckles' head, "Knuckles, you're not helping by saying that."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, "Oops."

Sonic walked over to Rainbow and hugged her, "Don't worry Rainbow. I'm sure your… dark side… isn't pure evil… unlike my own."

While the silence carried on, Lightning walked into the room, "Oh. Ummm. Am I interupting something?"

Sonic and Rainbow let go of each other.

"No. What is it?" Sonic said.

"Remember you saw that the Nightmare Kingdom was using people as slaves to build their portals?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Rainbow asked.

"I've discovered the people are being held in several secret facilities." Lightning said opening her computer.

"Ok, but we don't even know where these facilities are." Twilight said.

"Unless someone pinpoints the location of a nearby one." Lightning said showing the others her 3d holographic map. A red dot flashed at a nearby location, "Which I have."

"That's an abandoned prison… Or at least what remains of it." Applejack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked.

"Tirek may or may not have flattened some of it like a pancake." Pinkie said.

"Oh." Ace said.

"But if the place was flattened, then how are the Nightmare Warriors using it to hold prisoners?" Silver asked.

"That prison also runs underground from what I got of its schematics." Lightning said pressing a button on her computer. The hologram zoomed in and showed a picture of the prison that ran down at least 5 miles down into the ground.

"Let me guess, we're going to storm the place and free the prisoners?" Dark asked.

"Yes we are. And in turn, not only will we free the prisoners, but we'll also slow down the portal construction slightly." Sonic said.

"We'll need a plan of attack. They'll be expecting us to free the people." Sunset said.

 **(Abandoned Prison (Exterior))**

Several Nightmare Warriors and Knights were stationed at the exterior entrance of the prison.

"Uhg. Why do we have to be here?" A Nightmare Warrior complained, "There is no way those heroes are going to get through all the guards stationed inside the prison."

"We're here because Nightmare Lilac ordered us to. And we are loyal to the queen." Another replied.

"But seriously, how could they possibly have a chance to get throu-" The Warrior began, but then he stopped.

A metal cylinder had been thrown at his feet.

"Huh? What's this?" He said picking up the device.

The other warrior noticed a red blinking light on it, and heard a beeping sound, "Gah! Get rid of that! It's a bomb!"

"What!? AH!" The warrior yelled throwing the bomb.

It exploded in mid air, but it exploded with confetti.

"What the hell?" The warrior said looking at the confetti. Then he glared, "Ok Fred, was that you who pulled this prank?"

He got no response.

"Fred?" The Warrior said turning. He saw the other warrior unconscious on the ground, "What the fuck!?" He drew his sword quickly and pulled out a dark blue orb, "Show yourself! All I have to do is activate this beacon and everyone who sees it will come rushing over here to attack you."

The warrior then noticed a shadow moving across the ground, "AHA!" He then shot a beam at the two shadows, only for it to move out of the way.

Dark both rose out of their shadows and glared at the warrior, "Wave of Darkness!" He shouted. A giant wave of dark energy rose and rushed towards the warrior.

"AH!" The warrior yelled as he was engulfed by the wave.

When the wave disappeared, the warrior was unconscious on the ground.

Sunset walked over to the warrior's beacon and stomped on it, shattering it, "That takes care of them."

"Good work." Dark said then he looked behind him, "Let's move."

The others walked out from behind a piece of rubble from the prison before it was wrecked.

When the heroes walked into the prison, they didn't notice the first Nightmare Warrior had regained conscience and had activated a red beacon, "Good luck down there."

 **(Abandoned Prison (Interior))**

The heroes walked through the prison and hadn't encountered any Nightmare Guards so far.

"Where are all the prisoners?" Silver asked.

"They must be in the lower levels." Rarity said.

Then they all heard metal clanging, whips cracking, and voices screaming.

"Hey, do y'all hear that?" Applejack said.

They walked towards the sound, noticing the air was getting warmer each step closer they got.

When they noticed the screaming got louder, they saw a room lit up brightly.

They ran into the room and gasped.

The room was a smeltery, for building the needed supplies to build the portals.

People were lifting heavy beams of hot metal; operating machines; and keeping the furnaces burning.

"Keep moving!" A Nightmare Commander yelled at the people.

Warriors whipped the people hard across their backs, forcing them to scream and yell in pain.

Rainbow clenched her fists tightly and her anger began to rise.

Sonic noticed her eyes were also changing between magenta and blood red. He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

Rainbow looked at Sonic and instantly calmed down, "We can't let them do this."

"I know, and we'll free these people." Sonic said.

"But we need to take out that commander first. He'll warn the rest of the building that we're here, if he sees us." Ace said looking at the commander.

"Allow me, darling." Rarity said. She tapped her Chaos Element, and she began to glow white.

Rarity had become the chaos archer; white breastplate, a pair of arm guards, purple archery boots, a white archery hat; and she had her silver and white bow, and quiver with purple arrows.

Silver sighed in admiration, "No matter what she looks like, she always has beauty."

The others rolled their eyes.

Rarity stepped away from the others, so she could see the commander. She drew an arrow and aimed at him, "Night night." She then let the arrow fly.

The commander however smiled and looked directly at the arrow and grabbed it, "Nice try."

"What!?" The heroes shouted.

"We've been expecting you." The Commander said. He then whistled loudly.

Hatches in the ceiling then opened and several Nightmare Knights dropped around the heroes.

The other girls went to activate their Chaos Elements, but the guys stopped them.

"What are you doing!?" Rainbow shouted at Sonic.

"We can't fight them now. They've got innocent people here. We can't let them get caught in the crossfire."

The commander laughed, "That's one thing that makes you heroes weak. We don't care who dies, as long as we win." He then turned back towards the prisoners, "Put them in cells. And make sure to take their weapons. Put the chaos and dark ones in the energy generators, we need more power."

Then all the heroes were knocked out.

 **(5 Mins Later)**

 **(Group POV)**

Sonic groaned as he regained conscience, "Uhg. What happened?"

"The Knights knocked us all out and put us in these cells." Sonic heard Rainbow say.

He looked up and saw each of the heroes had been placed in a separate cell, except some of the guys weren't here.

"Hey, where are Shadow, Silver, Ace, and Dark?" Sonic asked.

"They took them into the generator rooms." Sonic heard Sunset sniffle.

Then Sonic heard distant, yet familiar yells of pain.

Sonic went to grab the bars of his cell, "We need to get out of here." But when he grabbed the bars, he was shocked with electrical current, "G-a-a-a-a-a-h!"

"The bars are electrocuted by the way, darling." Rarity said sadly.

Sonic heard more yells of pain.

Sonic growled, "This needs to stop now!" Sonic charged a spin dash and dashed into the gate, only to bounce off it, "Grr." He charged more and more spin dashes and kept smashing into the gate, "Come. On. You. Stupid. Gate!" Sonic then charged a spin dash so hard, he began to glow golden.

"Don't bother, Sonic. Nothing will get past these-" Tails began.

But Sonic unleashed his super spin dash and smashed through the gate, but kept bouncing all over the walls, smashing into the other cells.

When Sonic stopped bouncing all over the place, he got up and looked at the destruction he caused. He whistled, "Whoa." He had managed to smash all the cell gates that were holding his friends.

The others' jaws hit the floor.

"Well don't just stand there. Our friends are in need of help!" Sonic yelled.

The others got up and out of their cells and they ran to the door, but it was sealed shut.

"Damit. Now what?" Sonic said, "I can't use another super spin dash. I'm too tired for that."

"You're actually tired?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" Sonic said.

Knuckles walked over to the door and began to smash his fists against it, but failed to even dent it, "Aw come on!"

Applejack walked over and began to kick at the door with Knuckles, "C'mon ya stupid door!"

Eventually the two managed to dent the door.

Knuckles' anger began to rise and he began to pound harder, "RAHHHH!" As his fists began to hit harder, the spikes began to glow red.

Pulling back all the way, Knuckles smashed through the door, sending across the room on the other side, and smashing a Nightmare Warrior between it and the wall.

"Gah!" Knuckles groaned grabbing his fist as it began to throb.

"Great work Knuckles." Tails said.

"Thanks, but now my hand hurts a lot." Knuckles said.

"We need to saves the others." Sonic said as they all ran down the halls.

"Yes, but we also need to get our stuff back so we can save the enslaved people too." Rainbow said.

They all ran down the halls, but Twilight suddenly stopped in front of a door that was locked shut. She felt a peculiar, yet familiar energy coming from in the room, "Huh?"

The other noticed that Twilight had stopped and they stopped too.

"Twilight? C'mon. We need to save the others." Sunset said.

Twilight however wasn't listening to them. She saw a control panel and activated it, "There is something behind this door that is making me curious."

"Well your curiosity is wasting our time!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight groaned as she tried to punch in the correct pass code, but was failing, "Rah! Come on!"

Then Tails walked up to her, "Let me try."

Tails began to punch into the codes, but was straining, "Uhg. This security is really advanced. Time restrictions, alarm systems, and it will raise a cage around the intruders." He began typing faster, "I need to finish this before time's up."

As Tails was typing in the code, two Nightmare Guards came around the corner and saw the heroes, "Hey! You're supposed to be locked up." They drew their swords and charged towards the heroes.

"Uh oh. Trouble's come to town." Sonic said turning towards the guards.

Sonic went to charge a spin dash, but he stopped mid spin, "*Huff* Dang I *huff* am too * tired to *huff* even fight anyone."

Knuckles couldn't fight because his hands still hurt from bashing the door down.

The gaurds charged Sonic and Knuckles and slashed their swords at them, cutting them across their chests.

"AHH!" They shouted as they fell to one knee.

Rainbow and Sunset jumped between the guards and their friends, "We got this."

"But you don't have any special abilities." Sonic said, "They've got swords and abilities."

"So what? We can defend ourselves even without abilities." Rainbow said running towards one of the guards.

The guard swung his sword horizontally, as an attempt to slice across Rainbow's face.

Rainbow dropped to her knees and slid under the sword, "Missed me." Then she grabbed the guard's wrist and twisted it.

"GAH!" He yelled, dropping his sword.

Rainbow took the sword and threw to Sunset, "Sunset, catch!"

Sunset took the sword and charged at the other guard, and sword linked with him.

While they were dealing with the guards, Fluttershy and Rarity were tending to Sonic and Knuckles' wounds.

Tails had almost cracked the pass code, "C'mon. Almost there." Then he heard a beep and the door opened, "Yes!"

Twilight and Applejack ran into the room and gasped. All their stuff was in the room.

"Wohoo! Let's wrap this up." Applejack said putting on her Chaos Element and activating it.

Twilight put her's on and activated it too.

The guards had managed to knock down Rainbow and Sunset, swords pointed at their chests.

"Any last words?" One guard said.

"Yeah. Get yer swords away from mah friends!" Applejack said throwing her lassos around the two guards.

"What the!?" The guards said as the lassos wrapped tightly around them.

"Chaos Beams!" Twilight said pointing her staff at the two guards. Two beams shot out of it and hit the two guards.

The guards then fell unconscious.

Twilight and Applejack handed the other girls their respective Chaos Elements.

"Now let's save the others." Rainbow said activating her Chaos Element.

The heroes ran down the halls, knocking down any and all Nightmare Guards they came across. Until they reached a room where the path split to four paths.

One lead to the power generators, one lead to the prison control room, one lead to the prison cells, and the other lead to the surface exit.

"Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity, and Pinkie. You go free the guys from the generators." Rainbow said, "Twilight and Tails go to the control room to free the prisoners. Sonic, Applejack, Knuckles, and I will help free the prisoners once they are free."

Everyone nodded and went down the paths they were supposed to go into.

 **(Tails and Twilight POV)**

 **(Play Centuries - Fall Out Boy)**

The doors to the control room blasted open, alerting the guards and knights in the room.

Several purple beams shot through the doorway, hitting most of the guards. The knights raised energy barriers and blocked the beams.

"What the hell?" A Knight said drawing his sword.

A small fox shaped robot walked into the room slowly.

"What the hell is this?" A Knight asked picking up the robot.

Suddenly the robot's eyes glowed red and it bared fangs and claws.

"Uh oh." The knight said.

The fox then jumped onto the knight and began tearing at his armor and skin.

"AHH!" The knight yelled as his armor was torn and shattered.

The other knights pulled out their swords and looked at the robot.

Tails activated the robot's self destruct command, causing it to blow up on the guard, "Gah!"

"Chaos Control!" Twilight appeared in the middle of the room.

All the knights turned quickly towards Twilight and went to charge at her.

"Chaos BLAST!" Twilight shouted stabbing her staff into the ground.

Deadly Chaos energy expanded from where the staff smashed into the ground, causing all the knights to get caught in it and incinerating them.

Twilight huffed from using such a powerful ability, "We're *huff* all *huff* clear." Then Twilight fell to one knee.

Tails ran into the room and caught her, "Are you ok Twi?"

"I'm fine. Get to the controls and free the prisoners." Twilight said.

Tails nodded and ran over to the controls. He typed in a few commands and then pulled a lever.

"Warning. All prison cells opened. Prisoners escaping!" The loud speaker said.

 **(Prison Cell Level)**

 **(Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles' POV)**

When they heard the loud speaker, Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles charged into the room and took out the two guards guarding the doorway out.

Several Knights saw the four heroes and instantly charged at them.

"Hehe. Let's do this! Applejack! Punt me!" Sonic shouted charging a spin dash.

"You got it partner!" Applejack said running at Sonic. She kicked him as hard as she could towards the charging knights.

Sonic plowed through ten guards, "Oh yeah! Strike!"

Rainbow dashed towards knights with lightning fast speed, striking their legs and arms with her daggers.

When the knights fell, Knuckles ran behind up to them and smashed their heads into the ground, "Yeah! Get wrecked!"

"Really, Knuckles?" Rainbow asked as she cut down the last Knight.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" Knuckles asked as he smashed the knight's face.

"No you can't. Because your definition of fun, is far from fun." Rainbow said throwing a shuriken behind her, hitting a knight charging at her behind her.

Applejack and Knuckles began escorting people to the exit, while Sonic and Rainbow held back Knights and Guards that came at them.

When the last of the prisoners got out, Sonic and Rainbow went to go to the exit.

"Is that everyone?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I think so, minus the others in the generator room." Rainbow said.

"Let's hope they got there ok." Sonic said.

 **(Generator Room)**

 **(Sunset, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy POV)**

Several clangs and roars could be heard in the halls leading to the generators.

A knight yelled after being thrown by bears and other animals.

Several were shot frozen by Rarity's ice arrows, then smashed by Sunset's sword or Pinkie's arm party cannons.

"C'mon. We're almost there." Sunset said seeing the door to the generators.

Sunset ran to the door and burst through it, only to receive an arm to the face, causing her to fall flat on her back.

Sunset looked up and gasped.

Dark was standing over her, growling. His eyes were neon green, and filled with fear

"Dark?" She said.

Dark then went to smash his fist down in her head.

Sunset yelped and rolled out of the way, then got up and faced Dark, "What is wrong with you? It's me, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset then heard someone chuckle, "Hehe. You actually thought we were going to use them to generate power to this station? What a fool."

The Nightmare Commander walked out of the shadows behind Dark.

"What have you done to him?" Sunset said growling.

"Hehe. We've given him a douse of our Nightmare Toxin. It makes see what they love the most, as the thing they want to destroy the most, or what they fear most."

The other three girls ran into the room behind Sunset.

"Oh, and we've done it to all four of them." The Commander said.

Shadow, Silver, and Ace walked out of the shadows and stood next to Dark, their eyes neon green and filled with fear.

"Have fun with them." The Commander said walking back into the shadows.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, throwing a green spear at the girls, "This is for Maria!"

Sunset deflected the spear and absorbed it into her sword, "Guys stop this. You don't want to hurt us. We're your friends."

Silver then picked up an empty waste can and threw it at the girls, "I will destroy you again Iblis!"

Rarity shot the can with an ice arrow and shattered the can, "You're seeing a Nightmare, it's not real. Snap out of it!"

"Chaos Bomb!" Ace said creating a bomb and throwing it at the girls.

Pinkie took the bomb into her party cannon and shot it back at the guys, "This isn't fun. C'mon, spa out it. I'm not having fun battling you four."

"Wave of Darkness!" Dark shouted, sending a wave of dark energy at the girls.

They gasped and yelled as the wave smashed down upon them.

The girls were forced into returning back to their normal forms.

The guys walked over to the girls and looked down upon them.

Pinkie looked at Shadow with fear in her eyes, "Shadow, is this what Maria would truly want? You killing others for revenge?"

Shadow formed a chaos spear and raised it above his head.

Pinkie closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

"No, it's not what she would want." Shadow said.

Pinkie's eyes flashed open.

Shadow turned and threw the Chaos Spear at the other three, causing the ground below them to explode.

"Gah!" The three yelled as they were flung into the wall.

Shadow dashed forward towards Silver and grabbed him by his collar, "Iblis is dead. Blaze had sacrificed her life to make sure of that. You are seeing a nightmare, Silver. WAKE UP!"

Silver stopped struggling and the fear drained out of his eyes, "B-Blaze."

Silver them fell unconscious.

Shadow nodded and turned, only to get a fist to the face, "Ahg!"

Ace charged at Shadow, Chaos Javilen in his hand.

Shadow saw this and smirked, "You always were too easy to defeat." Then he got up, "Chaos Control."

The space and time around Ace slowed down, and Shadow appeared next to him.

Shadow grabbed the javilen and swung it at the back of Ace's head, sending him into the wall again, "Gah!" Ace lay unconsious in the rubble.

When he turned, Shadow was suddenly grabbed by his neck.

Dark growled at him, "I will detroy you."

"Dark! Stop this!" Sunset yelled charging at Dark.

Dark didn't quite see who was charging at him and back handed Sunset in the face, sending her to the floor, "You are all weak compared to me. I will-" Then he saw Sunset on the ground, in tears.

"Why won't you wake up? This isn't really what is happening." Sunset said between tears.

Dark's eyes widened in terror and he dropped Shadow, "N-No. What have I done!?" He grabbed his head and yelled, dropping to his knees, "M-Must… f-fight… the… f-fear!" Then he yelled once more and fell unconscious.

Sunset stopped crying and checked Dark's pulse, "He's still ok."

"Same over here." Rarity said checking Silver.

"Ace is still breathing." Fluttershy said.

"I'm fine, but a little dizzy." Shadow said as Pinkie helped him up.

"We need to get out of here." Sunset said as she tried to pick Dark up, but failed.

"Need some help?" She heard someone say.

She looked up and saw Rainbow and Sonic helping her lift Dark up, "Thanks guys."

 **(Abandoned Prison Exterior)**

The heroes got outside of the prison and sighed.

"We did it guys." Rainbow said.

"We're not done yet." Sunset said, "We need to blow the place up."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere inside that prison is also a lab that they are develpoing a toxin called Nightmare Toxin. They used it on Shadow, Silver, Ace, and Dark." Rarity said.

"Well it's a good thing Twilight and I placed bombs all over the place down there. We can set them to blow up the entire place." Tails said pulling out a tirgger.

"Do it." Sonic said.

When they were far away, Tails pushed the trigger button.

The prison blew up from inside, lighting up the sky in a bright light of fire. The mushroom cloud rose high above where the prison once was.

"It is done." Tails said.

And with that, the heroes set off to head back to Sweet Apple Acres.

 **(Stop Playing Centuries)**

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **(Inside the remains of the prison)**

The prison lay in pure destruction. Nightmare Knight's corpses and skeletons strewn all over the place.

A dark figure walked through the remains of the facility, crushing one of the skulls.

"Hmm. Did _it_ survive?" Nightmare Lilac said looking at the rubble.

Then she saw it. A glowing stasis tube under the rubble.

She walked over to it and wiped the dust covered glass. She saw what was inside and smiled, "Hehe. It seems the process was 100% sucsessful. My plans for the Eternal Night will come to a sucess after all. Nehehehe Ahahahahahaha NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Then she continued to laugh evilly.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 7. So, the heroes have sucessfully freed the prisoners from one of the prisons the Nightmare Kingdom has been using to hold prisoners for building the portals on night. They also discover that the Nightmare Kingdom have been developing a toxin to manipulate people into attack those who they love most.

After the destruction of the prison, Nightmare Lilac finds a stasis tube that holds something she needed for her plans to spread the Eternal Night, but what is in it?

Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT PEOPLE! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up everyone? Darkmaster0224… I mean Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3. First off though:

 **Last Time** : The heroes have successfully freed the prisoners from one of the prisons the Nightmare Kingdom has been using to hold prisoners for building the portals on night. They also discover that the Nightmare Kingdom have been developing a toxin to manipulate people into attack those who they love most, testing its potential on four of the Mobians.

After the destruction of the prison, Nightmare Lilac finds a stasis tube that holds something she needed for her plans to spread the Eternal Night, but what is in it?

Find out soon.

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Next Portals**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The heroes cheered loudly.

"We did it!" Sonic cheered.

"Aw yeah we did!" Rainbow cheered.

"That should slow down the portal production, however only by a small bit." Lightning said.

"PARTY TIME!" Pinkie said pulling out two party cannons.

However, before she could pull the strings, Nightmare Moon placed her hand on Pinkie's shoulder, "Now is not the time to celebrate. There are still five more portals. More than enough to cover the world in eternal darkness."

Pinkie's hair deflated, "Aww." She began to roll the party cannons away, slowly.

Nightmare Moon watched the pink girl walk away slowly, then she sighed, "Ok, I suppose we can celebrate a little."

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted, pulling the party cannon strings.

The cannons exploded and sent party supplies everywhere.

Pinkie then jumped into the dj booth and placed a disc in it, "LET'S PARTY!"

 **(Play Everybody Talks - Neon Trees)**

 **Hey, baby, won't you look my way?**

 **I can be your new addiction**

 **Hey, baby, what you gotta say?**

 **All you're giving me is fiction**

Everyone began dancing to the music.

"Not bad of a choice." Sonic said.

"Eh, I could have thought of better." Rainbow said.

Sonic laughed.

 **I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

 **I found out that everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks, everybody talks**

Nightmare Moon went over to a dark corner and leaned on the wall, as everyone else danced and enjoyed the party.

Pinkie saw Nightmare Moon and bounced over to her, "Aren't you going to join in?"

"I don't do parties." Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Pinkie said pulling Nightmare Moon into the middle of the dance floor.

"N-No. It's fine. I'm sure no one wants me to…" She began.

"Hey everyone! Nightmare Moon's going to dance for us!" Pinkie shouted.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the Nightmare Princess.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened, "But I don't even know how to dance."

"Then follow our lead." Sonic said as he and Rainbow stood on opposite sides of Nightmare Moon.

 **It started with a whisper**

 **And that was when I kissed her**

 **And then she made my lips hurt**

 **I can hear the chitchat**

 **Take me to your love shack**

 **Mamas always gotta backtrack**

 **When everybody talks back**

Sonic and Rainbow began to dance in sync, starting with simple turns, drops, and foot movement.

Nightmare Moon began to dance along, following Sonic and Rainbow.

"There you go. Now you're getting the hang of it." Sonic said.

"You just gotta move to the beat of the music." Rainbow said.

"Perhaps this isn't so bad after all." Nightmare Moon said as she danced.

 **Hey honey you could be my drug**

 **You could be my new prescription**

 **Too much could be an overdose**

 **All this trash talk make me itching**

As the music continued, the other began joining in, starting a flash mob.

"Is this what you all call… fun?" Nightmare Moon asked, dancing.

"Heck yeah! This turned out better than I thought it would!" Pinkie said happily.

Nightmare Moon turned away and cracked a smile, where no one would see.

 **Oh my my shit**

 **Everybody talks, everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks too much**

 **It started with a whisper**

 **And that was when I kissed her**

 **And then she made my lips hurt**

 **I can hear the chitchat**

 **Take me to your love shack**

 **Mamas always gotta backtrack**

 **When everybody talks back**

Nightmare Moon started doing her own dance moves, making Sonic and Rainbow's dance moves from their Fall Formal Dance, look like amertur dance moves.

"Whoa. She's going all out now." Rainbow said looking at Nightmare Moon.

 **Never thought I'd live to see the day**

 **When everybody's words got in the way**

Everyone then began doing their own dancing.

 **Hey sugar show me all your love**

 **All you're giving me is friction**

 **Hey sugar what you gotta say?**

 **It started with a whisper**

 **And that was when I kissed her**

 **And then she made my lips hurt**

 **I can hear the chitchat**

 **Take me to your love shack**

 **Mamas always gotta backtrack**

 **When everybody talks back**

Everyone stopped dancing, and watched Nightmare Moon dance.

"Wow, she's good." Sonic said staring at the Nightmare Princess.

Rainbow nudged him in the side of his chest, "Hey, don't forget I'm your girlfriend."

"Hey, I wouldn't pick anyone over you." Sonic said giving Rainbow a hug.

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks... back**

Suddenly Nightmare Moon began to glow brightly.

"What the?" Shadow said covering his eyes.

When the light died down, everyone gasped at Nightmare Moon.

She now had black wings, pony ears, and her hair had grown down to form a tail. But she had changed even further. Her features had become lighter in color, making her look more like Vice Principal Luna.

"Oh my stars." Rarity said.

 **It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)**

 **And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)**

 **Everybody talks**

 **Everybody talks... back**

When the music stopped, Nightmare Moon looked back at the heroes, confused by their opened mouths, "What?" Then she noticed her voice sounded not so deep like normal.

"Um...um...um...um...um...um...um..um. You have.. You have…" Silver stuttered, pointing at Nightmare Moon's wings and ears.

"Huh?" Nightmare Moon asked turning her head. She gasped when she saw her wings, "What is this?" Then she felt her ears, "I feel like I'm sort of in Equestria."

The ears, wings, and tail then disappeared. However, the lighter colors did not.

"What's up with you changing colors?" Knuckles asked.

"I have no idea." Nightmare Moon said, looking over her new body, "But I quite like it."

"You look like Luna." Twilight said.

"Perhaps this is a result of me and Luna long bond when we we banished to the moon." Nightmare Moon said.

Suddenly Lightning ran into the barn. She then saw Nightmare Moon, "Uh… What's with the new look?"

"Nevermind that. What is it you needed?" Dark said.

"I've managed to pin-point the location of, not just one, but two more portals!" Lightning said pulling up her map.

Two dots flashed, however, they were on a completely different country.

"Wait, they're not even in America?" Ace said.

* * *

I had no idea what to call it, seeing as how it can't be Equestria. Might as well call it what the real world has.

* * *

"They are located in a place called Chaosville." Lightning said pointing at the two dots.

"Ok. What kind of guards are we expecting?" Shadow said.

"As far as I can see, the only guards that are stationed at the portals are the same ones as the first. However, they are now equipped with that Titan serum Rainbow and Sonic saw last time." Lightning said pulling up an image of a vial of the dark blue Titan serum.

"Anything else?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I have also found out that they are developing more Nightmare Toxin in a lab nearby the portals." Lightning said pointing a new dot, a few miles away from the portals.

"We'll need three teams to take out each target." Nightmare Moon said, "Knowing the Warriors, they will likely be heavily guarding that research lab. They don't ever leave their labs unprotected."

"Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Pinkie will go to the first portal." Lightning said, "They have the fastest and powerful strikes."

"Alright." Sonic said.

"Silver, Rarity, Ace, and Fluttershy will go for the second portal. They'll have stealth and power strikes." Lightning said.

"We'll take care of them" Ace said.

"Dark, Sunset, Knuckles, Applejack, Tails, and Twilight will go for the research center." Lightning said, "Try to bring me back a sample of that Nightmare Toxin. I want to research it."

"We'll smash that station into dust." Knuckles said pounding his fists.

"Only one question. How are we going to get to Chaosville?" Silver asked, "It's on the other side of the ocean."

"I've got that covered." Lightning said, "Being one of the youngest and smartest scientist in this world for years really paid off. I've got myself an aircraft. It was originally going to be for when I wanted to go research with my team, but this is more important."

Everyone only blinked.

"What? Did I say something?" Lightning asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Lightning gave the directions to her aircraft and the heroes went off, leaving Lightning and Nightmare Moon at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well, I'm going to monitor them from here. What are you going to do?" Lightning said to Nightmare Moon.

"I'm going to rest for a little bit." Nightmare Moon said walking towards a shadowed tree.

"Alright. I'll let you know if anything happens." Lightning said as the Nightmare Princess left.

Lightning went to go get her laptop, however, when she went into the next room, she was grabbed by her throat, "GACK!"

"Scream and I'll crush your throat. Attack me, and I'll rip out your throat." Nightmare Lilac said squeezing Lightning's throat tightly.

Lightning gasped for breath, but failed.

"You're going to do a few things for me." Nightmare Lilac said pulling out a vial of Nightmare Toxin.

Lightning's eyes widened in horror, and then she blacked out.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

"This is so cool!" Twilight squealed.

Lightning's aircraft was similar to the Blue Typhoon, but it wasn't equipped with any defence systems.

"Ok. doesn't any find it weird how a 17 year old girl, who isn't even from this dimension, is, one, considered one of the smartest people on this planet. Two, owns a giant aircraft big enough to be considered a battleship. And three, runs both the Space Colony Ark stations from this and Mobius' world?" Sonic said sitting down on a couch.

"Yeah. But still, you have to admit, it's pretty amazing too." Twilight said.

Rainbow leaned in to Sonic's ear, "This is proof that she's an egghead."

The two chuckled.

Dark stood at the giant viewing window, looking out at the vast ocean, "Why did this have to happen? Why Lilac?"

"Hey bro. You ok?" Ace asked standing next to his brother.

Dark closed his eyes and sighed, "No I'm not ok."

"Care to share?" Ace said.

"Ever since I had left for that war when we were younger, Lilac has had several bad things happen to her." Dark said, "Everything that has happened to her is all because of me." His aura began to grow.

Ace placed a hand on Dark's shoulder, "It'll be fixed in the end bro. Lilac will be happy once this is all over."

Dark only scoffed, "It'll never be fixed. Not while I am alive. I will always live with the scar of guilt." Then he walked away.

Ace looked out the window, "Why does my brother have to suffer?"

 **(1 hour later)**

"Hey guys. We're arriving near Chaosville, but I can't go any closer." Tails said, "They've got anti-aircraft turrets stationed all around the area. And this ship doesn't have any defence systems."

Tails landed the ship a few miles away from the portals.

"Ok. From the map Lightning uploaded into the ship's systems, the two portals are that way." Tails said pointing north, "And the research lab is that way." He said pointing south-east.

Everyone nodded and went towards their destinations.

 **(Portal #1)**

 **(Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Pinkie POV)**

Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow, and Pinkie were crouched behind a bush, looking at the portal.

The portal was nearly completed, only the top quarter was missing.

"We need to be quick with this portal." Rainbow said activating her Chaos Element.

"Heh. Quick's my middle name." Sonic said.

"I thought it was "the". And then Hedgehog." Pinkie said activating her own Element.

Sonic facepalmed, "I don't technically have a real middle name."

"Okey dokey lokie." Pinkie squeaked.

"You ready, faker?" Shadow said forming two chaos spears.

"You know it, faker." Sonic said grinning.

 **(Play Shinedown - Enemies)**

Shadow groaned and then jumped out from behind the bush. He threw his spears at the ground near a group of Knights, causing the ground to explode and knock them out.

"Not bad, But you're doing it the boring way." Sonic said charging a spin dash. He dashed forward through the bush and bowled through several Knights, knocking them into the air.

The knights piled onto each other, each knocked out by Sonic.

"Hehe. Now that was fun." Sonic said.

Then he heard a clang, and then a groan.

He turned and saw Rainbow standing over an unconscious knight, "You forgot one."

Then they all heard multiple roars.

They turned and saw three Nightmare Titans charging at them.

"Uh oh." Rainbow and Sonic said.

But the Titans never made it to them. Instead, they were hit by pink beams of chaos energy.

Pinkie landed on top of one of the downed Titans, "Boom! In your face! Pinkie style!"

The Titan she was standing on quickly got up and grabbed Pinkie's leg.

"Whoa!" Pinkie yelled as the Titan held her upsidedown.

The Titan glared straight into her eyes.

"Ehe… Um… Hi." Pinkie said.

The Titan roared, covering Pinkie's face with spit.

"Eww." Pinkie said wiping her face. Then she sniffed, "PHEW! You need to brush you teeth. You smell funny."

The Titan then breathed into his hand and smelled, scrunching his nose after. Then he blinked and roared once more, pulling his fist back to strike Pinkie.

"Don't you even think about it!" Shadow shouted jumping on the Titan's back and grabbing two of its crystals. He yanked at them and pulled them out.

The Titan yelled in pain and dropped Pinkie. He spun around and backhanded Shadow.

"Gah!" Shadow yelled as he was sent backwards. Then he was grabbed by another Titan, and then smashed down into the ground.

"Shadow!" Pinkie yelled. She pointed her cannons at the Titan and shot a missile.

The missile hit the Titan and sent it into a wall.

Pinkie ran over to Shadow and helped him up, "Are you ok, Shady?"

"I'm fine, Pinkie. It takes more than a beat down to take out the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow said.

Sonic and Rainbow were dealing with two of the Titans, one of them only had one last crystal left.

"C'mon, you've got to be faster than that to catch me." Sonic said quick stepping out of the Titan's way, as it smashed into a wall.

The Titan then jumped out of the wall and smashed the ground, causing it to crack.

The ground below Sonic had cracked and his leg was caught under the ground, "Ahg! My leg!"

The Titan then grabbed a pillar on the ground and raised it above his head.

"Uh oh." Sonic said looking at the pillar.

The Titan pulled it straight up and grinned.

However, something quickly cut across the Titan's arms, causing it to yell in pain and let go of the pillar. It then realized it let it go and was crushed under the pillar.

Rainbow sheathed her katana and then went over to Sonic. She pulled down her face mask and smiled, "Don't worry. I got your back blue boy." She then lifted the earth that Sonic's leg was caught in.

"Thanks, Dash." Sonic said pulling his leg out.

Suddenly Shadow was thrown in the air between the two, causing them to quickly turn and see him get smashed into a wall.

"Ow." Shadow groaned.

Sonic and Rainbow quickly turned and saw the third Titan charging towards them.

"Incoming!" Sonic said.

He and Rainbow quickly jumped out of the way.

Shadow saw the Titan still charging at him, and then smirked. He began to glow red, "Chaos…" He crossed his arms, "BLAST!"

The Titan was engulfed in Chaos energy, and the blast kept spreading.

The second Titan was engulfed in the blast also.

Both Titans yelled in pain as their crystals shattered, and they disintegrated.

When the blast settled, Shadow huffed, "Well that takes care of them."

Sonic, Rainbow, and Pinkie took care of the remaining Knights.

"Well that was fun." Pinkie said happily.

 **(Stop Playing Shinedown - Enemies)**

Shadow got up and walked over to the other three.

They all looked up at the portal.

"You got this one, Shadow?" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and he took off his inhibitor rings, "You might want to take cover."

Sonic, Rainbow, and Pinkie all ran away from the portal.

Shadow began glowing red once again, "Chaos…" He jumped onto the portal, and then crossed his arms, "BLAST!"

Deadly chaos energy exploded from within Shadow, spreading across the frame of the portal, cracking it.

Shadow groaned and pushed more energy into the blast.

The portal frame then shattered and crumbled.

Shadow gasped and fell back down to the ground, landing on one knee. He grabbed his inhibitor rings and put them back on, causing his glow to disappear.

Pinkie bounced over to him and gave him a death hug, "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Shadow smiled, "Thanks *huff* Let's get back to the ship."

The four walked back towards the ship.

"Let's hope the others are having just as easy of a time as us." Sonic said as he looked back at the smoke rising from the portal they just destroyed.

 **(Second Portal)**

 **(Ace, Silver, Rarity, and Fluttershy POV)**

Knights and Titans were stationed around the second portal, swords drawn, as they looked for any sign of the heroes.

"Hmm. I don't think they know about this portal." One knight said.

"Don't let your guard down. Smoke is rising from where the other portal was, they must be coming for this one too." Another responded.

Then they heard a squeak.

"What was that?" One knight said turning towards the sound. He saw a small rabbit bouncing around the ground, "Bah. Just a rabbit." He charged a nightmare beam and shot near the rabbit, terrifying it, "Nahaha!"

"Quit fooling around." The other knight told him.

"What? It's just a rabbit." The knight said turning towards the other knight.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

The knight turned back towards the rabbit, but instead, he saw an angry Fluttershy in his face, "Whoa!"

Fluttershy the kicked the knight in the groin, "What did that rabbit do to you!?"

The knight gasped and lost his breath as he clutched between his legs. He then fell onto the ground.

Then Ace walked up and stomped on the knight's face, snapping his neck with a deafening, 'snap'.

Silver and Rarity walked up to the two.

"Dude, did you have to snap his neck? Uhg." Silver said looking at the dead knight,

"Sorry, war instincts." Ace said shrugging his shoulders.

Rarity then quickly drew an ice-arrow and shot it between Fluttershy and Ace's heads, nailing a knight right in the face, and freezing him on the spot.

"Jeez Rarity, could you warn us next time." Ace said looking at the frozen knight.

Rarity smirked, "Next time, let us know when you're going to break someone's neck."

Ace rolled his eyes, then he formed a chaos javelin, "Let's just get going." He then threw the javelin straight up into the air above him. Then he stepped to the side, just as a knight leapt for him, missing and landing on his face.

The knight was going to get up, but was hit by Ace's javelin, knocking him out.

"There, I didn't kill him this time." Ace said.

Silver and Rarity went to the left side of the portal, while Ace and Fluttershy took the right side.

 **(Play Light em Up - Fall Out Boy)**

 **(Ace and Fluttershy POV)**

Ace threw a quickly javelin, hitting the crystals of a Titan.

Before the Titan could respond, Ace jump onto his back and began glowing blue, "Bye bitch. Chaos Blast!" Blue Chaos energy ejected from Ace's body, covering a long distance, and disintegrating any enemy life in the blast.

Ace dropped down to the ground and looked up and could see several large animals attacking knights and Titans, and Fluttershy behind all the animals in her Chaos Guardian form.

Ace smiled, "She's good."

Suddenly the ground below Ace began to crack.

"Huh?" Ace said looking down.

Suddenly a new type of Nightmare Warrior smashed out of the ground and uppercutted Ace.

"Gah!" Ace said as he was sent into the air. He back flipped and landed on his feet, staring straight at the new warrior.

He had metal-like claws on top of his fists, and his armor was spiked.

Getting a closer look at the claws, Ace saw they were the same as Knuckles' Shovel Claws, "Hey, those are copies of the shovel claws!"

"Correct, and very useful." The Terra-Warrior said, jumping and then burrowing back into the ground.

Ace looked around, but couldn't see the Terra-Warrior.

Then the Warrior rose out of the ground behind Ace and hit him from behind.

"Ow!" Ace shouted, getting mad.

The Terra-Warrior burrowed back into the ground, "Hahahaha! How can you fight, what you can't see?"

As the Warrior continued to hit him, Ace got an idea.

Just as the Terra-Warrior rose out to strike him again, Ace turned and shot him with a small beam of Chaos energy. However the beam was absorbed into the armor.

"Energy absorbing armor too. Even more useful." The Terra-Warrior said punching Ace across the face.

Ace groaned, but then smiled when the Terra-Warrior burrowed back into the ground, "Yes, it is. Chaos Detect."

Ace's vision changed. Now he could see any and all signs of Chaos energy, including the energy the Terra-Warrior absorbed.

The Terra-Warrior began to rise in the ground below Ace.

Ace smirked. He moved to the side and grabbed the Terra-Warrior by the neck, just as he rose out of the ground.

"Gahck! How!?" The Terra-Warrior choked.

"Because I am the master of Chaos." Ace said then he hit the warrior on the head, knocking him out.

Ace turned and saw Fluttershy being hugged by a bear, which she hugged back.

Ace smiled and walked over to Fluttershy, just as the bear and other animals walked back into the forest.

"Thank you very much." Fluttershy called to the animals.

"You really are good with animals." Ace said to the pink haired girl.

"Th-thank you." Fluttershy said blushing.

Ace hugged her, causing her to blush even more.

Fluttershy hugged back.

 **(Silver and Rarity POV)**

Silver had thrown two Knights into the air, which Rarity shot with two fire arrows, burning them.

"Hah. This is too easy." Silver said picking up two more knights and smashing them together.

"Indeed darling." Rarity said, shooting more knights.

Silver and Rarity turned their back to each other and continued to fight off Knights.

"Hey Rarity?" Silver said.

"Yes darling?" Rarity responded.

"If we survive this, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" Silver asked.

"Why not, darling. I'd love to." Rarity said.

"Great. What is it you want to do?" Silver asked.

"Silver darling, let's focus on surviving this war, before we start thinking about dates." Rarity said.

"Good idea." Silver said.

Silver continued to fight off the knights and titans, until he couldn't see anymore.

Silver huffed after throwing his last knight, "Phew. That was tense. How about you Rarity?"

No response.

"Rarity?" Silver said turning around. He gasped at what he saw.

A knight had Rarity in his arms, with a knife against her throat.

"Rarity!" Silver shouted, taking a step forward.

The knight put pressure on Rarity's neck with the knife, "Not one step. Or she dies."

Silver stopped and just stared at the Knight, fury growing in his heart.

The knight laughed, "You heroes are so weak. You fall in love and it becomes your greatest weakness." The knight began to walk back with Rarity, "Now either you and your friends leave this portal, or she dies."

Silver's body began to tremble, in fear and anger, "You… are… a…. MONSTER!"

The warrior only laughed, "I've been called that several times. So what will it be? The portal or her?"

Then Silver's body formed a dark aura, and he began to laugh, "Nehehehe AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The warrior looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Other than the fact that I am not leaving this portal standing, and nor are you killing Rarity." Silver said, his voice seemed to sound evil and maniatic.

"Either you leave now, or I will ki…" The warrior began, but was cut off when Silver suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by his neck, "GACK!"

"Let the lady go." Dark Silver said, "And I may spare your worthless life."

The warrior let Rarity drop to the ground, unconscious, "Now let me go!"

Dark Silver thought for a minute, then he smirked darkly, "No."

"What! But you said-GAH!" Silver had taken one of Rarity's arrows and stabbed through the warrior's heart.

"I said I _may_ let you live. I never said I would." Dark Silver said dropping the dead warrior, "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! How can Sonic and Rainbow Dash not like this power!? I feel like I could do _anything_!"

 **(Stop Playing Light em Up - Fall Out Boy)**

Then Silver heard a gasp, "Silvy?"

Dark Silver turned and saw Rarity looking at him in fear. He gasped and his eyes returned back to normal, "Rarity." The aura disappeared and Silver dropped to his knees, out of energy.

Rarity gasped and ran over to Silver, "Silver!"

But Silver put his hand out and used his powers to stop Rarity from getting closer.

"Silver? What on heavens are you doing?" Rarity said.

"I'm keeping you away from the monster I was just." Silver said.

"Monster? Darling, you just saved my life. How can you call yourself a monster?" Rarity asked.

Tears formed in Silver's eyes, "Because I didn't want to let go at first. I wanted to stay that way."

"But you didn't. You came back. You came back to me." Rarity said.

Silver's powers ran out and he collapsed in exhaustion, causing Rarity to be able to move again.

Rarity sat down and laid Silver's head on her lap, "You're no monster, darling. You're a hero."

Ace ad Fluttershy came around the corner and saw the two.

"What happened to him?" Fluttershy gasped.

"He… he saved me, but he used all his energy in the process." Rarity said.

"Whatever, we need to destroy this portal now. But I'm too tired to use anymore Chaos energy for now." Ace said.

"I'll do it." Rarity said getting up. She walked backwards until she could see the top of the portal frame. She drew a chaos arrow and aimed, "This is for Silver." She then fired the arrow and it hit the top.

Cracks began to form over the frame, and then they began to glow purple.

"Everyone! Duck!" Rarity said jumping over Silver's body.

Ace shielded Fluttershy with his body.

The portal frame then blew up, sending metal all over the place. Dark energy exploded from the center of the portal, expanding outward.

Rarity and Ace were hit by the dark energy.

While Ace wasn't affected, Rarity wasn't so lucky.

She screamed in pain as the dark energy tore through the back of her shirt, and burned her skin. But she wouldn't move away from Silver.

When the explosion settled, Ace got up and saw that Fluttershy was ok. However, when he looked at Rarity, he gasped.

Rarity's shirt was ripped on the back, and her back was cut and burned from dark energy.

She collapsed over Silver, unconscious.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy gasped running over to her friend. She examined Rarity's wounds, "She needs medical attention, but I can't do anything about it. This wound isn't normal."

"Wait, look!" Ace said pointing at Rarity.

Fluttershy gasped.

Rarity's wound was healing itself, closing all cuts, and all burn marks disappeared.

"But… how is that possible?" Ace said.

"I don't know. But I think we need to get these two back to the ship." Fluttershy said trying to lift Rarity onto her shoulders, but fell over.

Ace helped her up and picked up both Rarity and Silver, "Come on. Let's get back to the ship."

And so Fluttershy and Ace walked back to the ship, with Rarity and Silver.

 **(Dark, Sunset, Applejack, Knuckles, Tails, and Twilight POV)**

 **(Research Center)**

 **(Play Monster - Skillet)**

The heroes were standing about 100 meters away from the Research Center.

The entrance was guarded by two Titans, each equipped with armor, shields, and swords.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Sunset said looking at the guards.

"I will smash them!" Knuckles said pounding his fists.

Applejack facepalmed, "You really think they won't expect that?"

"Oh… right." Knuckles said.

"How about an emp bomb?" Twilight said.

"Left all my explosives at the barn. And I think that won't stop the Titans. Maybe knights, but not Titans." Tails said.

"How about we just take them all at once? Six on two. Three of us take one, while the other three take the other one." Dark said.

The others stayed quiet.

"Why hadn't we thought of that?" Twilight said.

"Because you haven't been in a real war like me. Being on of the last warriors to survive a war gives you great battle minds." Dark said.

The six heroes split up into two groups of three and went opposite directions, heading for the Titans.

Dark, Twilight, and Knuckles walked quietly towards the back of the first Titan, "Twilight, use your magic when we get behind it, to pull out one of the crystals, but don't pull it out all the way. We just want to get its attention."

Twilight nodded.

"When the Titan gets close enough, Knuckles and I will attempt to knock it out," Dark said, "Should we fail, we all need to either pull out, or smash each of the crystals." Dark said.

The three nodded.

They got a few yards behind the Titan and started to unfold their plan.

Twilight activated her Chaos Element and became the Chaos Mage. She used her staff and pointed it at one of the crystals. She pulled on it a little.

The Titan felt something pulling at his crystal, and turned, but saw nothing. He walked forward and tried to find what was pulling his crystals.

"C'mon. Just a little closer." Dark said, eyeing the Titan.

Suddenly the Titan heard the other Titan yell in pain, and he ran back to the front of the Research Center.

"NO!" Dark yelled in fury, as he got up and ran after the Titan.

Then he heard three more yells.

"Shit." Dark said thinking of what he thought the yells were from.

And he was right.

The Titans were holding Sunset, Tails, and Applejack upside down by their legs.

"Great. Well that idea failed." Dark said forming a dark sword and charging at the Titans.

The Titan hold Sunset saw Dark charging. He grabbed Sunset by the neck and showed her to Dark, "Take one step closer, and the little lady is going to be a Sunset Splatter."

Dark stopped and groaned, "Put her down."

"Drop your weapons first." The Titan said.

Dark dropped his sword, "Now let her go."

"With pleasure." The Titan said. He slammed Sunset down into the ground, creating a crater.

"NO!" Dark's eyes widened and his fury and anger rose. And so did the dark creature inside of Dark's heart. He dropped to his knees and began to breath heavily.

"Nahahaha! How pathetic. Your love for this one has made you weak." The Titan said.

Dark's eyes changed from blue, to red, and became dragon dagger eyes. His wrist bands turned from blue, to blood red. And his hair went from blue and black, to red and black.

Twilight and Knuckles came around the corner and saw Dark.

"What happened?" Twilight asked. Then she saw Sunset, unconscious, "Oh no."

Dark's aura changed to a black aura. He smiled maniacally, "YOU ARE MINE!" He looked up and dashed towards the Titan, punching him in the face.

"GAH!" The Titan yelled as his teeth were smashed out.

"Dark! Stop, you're going out of control!" Knuckles said.

"Dark is gone. I am Pure Darkness!" Dark said, "I am the reason Dark is who he is. I am the dark creature that corrupted him all those years ago!"

Pure Darkness then continued to smash the Titan, until the other one grabbed him and hauled him away, into one of the research center's walls, "GAH!"

Twilight was tending to Sunset, who was still breathing, but barely, "C'mon Sunset. You're the only one who can help Dark." She began using her magic to heal Sunset.

"Dark Annihilation!" Pure Darkness shouted, pointing his hands at one of the Titans. A large white beam, outlined in black, shot from his hands. It engulfed the Titan, causing him to scream in pain.

When the beam disappeared, the Titan was gone.

Pure Darkness looked at the other Titan, still holding Applejack and Tails.

The Titan raised the two in front of him, hoping to use them as shields.

"Hah! You think I care for those two? I am not Dark Steele! I care for no one!" Pure Darkness said charging another beam.

Tails and Applejack's eyes widened in horror.

However, before Pure Darkness could fire, he was punched across the face and knocked into the ground.

Knuckles stood over Pure Darkness, fists raised, "You are not hurting Applejack or Tails. They are my friends. _Your_ friends!"

Pure Darkness groaned, "I just told you all. I am not Dark, I don't care for anyone!" He charged at Knuckles and grabbed him, throwing him at the Titan.

Knuckles collided with the Titan and caused him to let go of Applejack and Tails.

"Goodbye!" Pure Darkness said, charging another beam.

Knuckles, Applejack, and Tails jumped out of the way just as Pure Darkness fire his beam, annihilating the Titan, "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Twilight had finished healing Sunset, and she regained conscious.

"Uhg. What happened?" Sunset groaned.

"Duck!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped and pushed Twilight and Sunset down. A beam passed over them and nearly incinerated them.

Sunset got up and saw Pure Darkness. Her eyes widened, "D-Dark?"

Pure Darkness groaned again, "I am not Dark! I AM PURE DARKNESS!"

Sunset got up and activated her Chaos Element, "I know you're in their Dark. Fight against the creature's power."

Pure Darkness fired a beam at Sunset, "He can't hear you!"

Sunset absorbed the beam into her sword, "I know he can! And he will break free of you!"

Pure Darkness laughed, "He was lucky when he had somehow managed to keep control of himself when I originally corrupted him, but now I am in control!"

Sunset jumped into the air and slashed across Pure Darkness' body, leaving a gash in his chest.

"GAH!" Pure Darkness yelled, he then grabbed Sunset by the throat, "I will destroy you!"

Sunset close her eyes and waited for the blow. But it never came.

Pure Darkness was struggling to strike Sunset, his own arm wouldn't budge, "No. It can't be!"

Pure Darkness let Sunset go and he grabbed his head, "NOOOOOO!" Then he fell forwards and landed on the ground.

 **(Stop Playing Monster - Skillet)**

Sunset got up and walked over to Dark's body.

Twilight charged her staff and pointed at the body.

Sunset heard a groan and saw Dark's body move, "Dark?"

Dark quickly got up and back away from Sunset, "Get away from me!"

"Dark what…" Sunset said reaching out for him.

"I said stay away from me!" Dark said swiping away Sunset's hand, "All of you! Get away! I have done the worst mistakes I have made in my life!"

"Dark, we're all ok. It's thanks to you that we're safe." Sunset said.

"And it's because of me that you all nearly died." Dark said, "I have become the monster I have always feared I would become ever since I was corrupted." Dark went to run away.

"No!" Sunset said jumping for Dark, tackling him to the ground.

"Gah! Let me go Sunset!" Dark said as he fell down.

"No! I won't let you leave!" Sunset under her helmet.

Then Dark heard something. Crying. He looked back at Sunset heard the crying coming from her. He slowly took off her helmet and saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please. Don't leave me." Sunset said, still holding onto Dark.

Dark hesitated, but he reached out and wiped the tears off Sunset's face, "I hate it when you cry."

Sunset let Dark go and she crawled over to him, "You're not a monster, Dark. You're our friend. You're family."

Dark closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll stay. But I will forever have a monster in my soul."

Sunset gasped and smiled. She hugged Dark, "Thank you."

Dark hugged back, but then he looked Sunset's shoulder and saw his own shadow, smiling evilly back at him, 'You will never be free of me.'

Sunset and Dark got up and walked back over to the others.

"I am sorry for what I had done to you all." Dark said, "I lost control and was corrupted by the darkness within me."

"We know it wasn't you Dark." Knuckles said, "Although, if you want to make up for it, spar me one day."

Dark chuckled and nodded, "Ok."

Knights bursted out of the research center, swords drawn.

"Uh oh. We definitely can't get in now! How are we going to get that sample of Nightmare Toxin?" Knuckles said.

"Ah've got that covered." Applejack said pulling something out of her pocket. It was a small vial of Nightmare Toxin, "Got it off the Titan that was holding Tails and I."

"Great, now we can kiss this place good bye." Knuckles said.

 **(Group POV)**

The heroes ran for the ship army of Nightmare Warriors behind them.

"Start the ship up!" Twilight shouted.

Sonic and Rainbow saw the six, and then they saw the army.

"Uh oh." Sonic said. Then he dashed towards the command deck, trying to figure out how to start the ship, "Uh, I'm not good with this tech!"

Tails facepalmed, "Pull the red lever."

Sonic said the lever and pulled it.

The ship's engines began to roar to life.

"Take off!" Tails shouted, "Push the blue handle forward."

Sonic pushed the blue handle forward, and the ship began to rise.

The six heroes jumped into the open door and beat down the warriors that tried to board.

Tails and Twilight ran into the command deck.

Sonic ran out of the room, "All yours."

Tails began to fly the ship upwards more, "Now to test out my latest invention." He flew over the research center. He then smirked, "Time to go boom." He pushed a red button.

The bottom of the ship opened up and a giant cannon pointed at the research center.

"Taste defeat!" Tails shouted, pushing the button again.

The cannon charged and then fired a large beam at the lab, destroying it to smithereens.

The heroes cheered as the lab burned to ashes.

"That's now five portals! One left to go!" Sonic cheered.

"Let's get home. Maybe Lightning and Nightmare Moon have pinpointed the last portal." Ace said.

So the heroes flew off, back towards Sweet Apple Acres.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The heroes opened the barn doors and walked in, however, the lights were out.

"Lightning? Nightmare Moon? The mission was a success!" Silver called.

No response.

"Somethings not right." Dark said looking around the dark room.

They all heard a small thump coming from the upper floor of the barn.

"Who's there?" Shadow said forming a Chaos Spear.

Lightning walked down the stairs.

Everyone lowered their weapons and sighed.

However, Lightning then fired several lightning bolts at the heroes, striking them in the chests.

They all yelled in pain as they fell down.

"Lightning? What are you doing?" Sonic asked. Then he saw something was different about the scientist.

Her hands and arms were covered in dark blue markings; her eyes were still and unblinking, but filled with fear.

"It's amazing what a little Nightmare can do to one, isn't it?" A voice said from upstairs.

Nightmare Lilac walked down the stairs, "Good to see you again, heroes."

"What have you done to her?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh nothing. Unless infecting her body with my Advanced Nightmare Toxin counts as something… Does it?" Nightmare Lilac laughed, "And the same will happen to you too!"

She threw a large glass container of Nightmare Toxin at the heroes.

Each of the girls gasped and pushed the guys away.

"NO!" The guys shouted.

The girls screamed as the glass shattered and splashed a pool of Nightmare Toxin all over them.

Nightmare Lilac laughed evilly, "This is priceless. I get to watch as the Equestria Girls are corrupted by my Nightmare Toxin, and they sacrificed their freedom to save their boyfriends. Ahahahahaa!"

The Nightmare Toxin was then absorbed into the girls completely.

The girls looked just like Lightning.

"Hmm… "I won't have them destroy you now. But if you want to save them, find the last portal and use it to enter my domain. The Nightmare Dimension." Nightmare Lilac said waving her hand behind her and the girls. A portal opened and they all went in.

"NO!" Dark shouted running towards the portal, but it closed in front of him, "NOOOOO!"

Suddenly it began to rain outside and thunder clapped loudly as dark clouds covered the sunlight.

"The weather's supposed to be clear all month." Silver said looking at the clouds.

"It has started." A voice said weakly.

The boys turned and saw a badly wounded Nightmare Moon.

"What has?" Sonic said.

"The Eternal Night comes." Nightmare Moon said, then she collapsed and turned into dark blue mist.

Nightmare Moon is no more.

 **Darksteele0224:** Aaaaaand that's chapter 8 people. So, the heroes successfully destroyed two more portals and the research center. However, Nightmare Lilac had her own Nightmare Toxin, and she has used it on the girls, allowing her to control them. Now they are in the Nightmare Dimension, waiting for the guys to come in and attack. The only way in however, is the last Nightmare Portal. But they must hurry, the Eternal Night has already begun. Until next time folks, PEACE OUT! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3. But first:

Last Time: The heroes successfully destroyed two more portals and the research center. However, Nightmare Lilac had her own Nightmare Toxin, and she has used it on the girls, allowing her to control them. Now they are in the Nightmare Dimension, waiting for the guys to come in and attack. The only way in however, is the last Nightmare Portal… Or is it? But they must hurry, the Eternal Night has already begun.

Now READ!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Into Darkness**

 **(Guy's POV)**

 **(Lightning's Aircraft)**

The air got colder and a strong wind picked up.

"I hate cold nights." Silver said looking outside, "Not even my fur coat would keep me warm."

The guys were gathered inside Lightning's aircraft. Due to the eternal night beginning, the temperature had begun to drop outside.

Sonic looked over at Tails, who was working on his handheld, trying to turn it into a portal locator, "Any luck little buddy?"

Tails sighed and shook his head, "It'll take me weeks to find the portal, even longer if I don't get this portal locator working."

While Tails worked on the locator, Ace looked over at the window and saw Dark staring out it.

"Dark? What are you doing?" Ace asked.

"This is once again, all my fault. If not for me, Lilac would still be home. But instead, she left home and learned dark energy. She has been corrupted by Chaos Emeralds, Nightmare Moon, and now she is the Nightmare Queen, trying to plunge the world into eternal night." Dark said. He then banged his fist on a wall in pure rage, his eyes flickering between red and blue.

"Dark, calm down." Ace said.

"How can I be calm!? My sister is now using our friends against us! She is trying to destroy the world at the same time!" Dark yelled.

Everyone went silent and just stared at Dark.

Dark groaned and walked towards the door, "I'll be back." He then sank into the shadows and disappeared.

"He'll be ok." Ace said, 'I hope.'

As Tails worked on his handheld, it sparked and zapped his hand, "Gah." He growled and threw the thing across the room, where it smashed to pieces, "I can't build the locator."

"Sure you can buddy. You built the Blue Typhoon, the X-Tornado, and many other things. I'm sure you can build that." Sonic said.

"No I can't. I don't have the proper tools to build it, or the time. And I'd need a sample from the Nightmare Dimension." Tails said.

"Then how do we locate the last portal?" Ace asked.

"Why not try Chaos Control?" Knuckles suggested.

"Hmm… That may work." Sonic said, then he turned to Silver and Shadow.

They nodded and got up and stood next to Sonic.

They closed their eyes and the Chaos Emeralds appeared around them, circling them.

They entered Super state and were floating off the ground.

"Ready?" Super Sonic asked.

"Chaos…" They began, "CONTROL!"

A portal began open, but it was small.

"That's it." Tails said.

However, the three Super heroes were struggling to hold just that small portal.

"Nhg… Can't hold open this portal." Super Shadow groaned.

"It's too far away." Super Silver said.

The portal closed and disappeared.

"It was worth a try." Sonic said returning to normal.

Then they heard a chuckle. They turned and saw Dark standing in the doorway, "You honestly thought that would work? Hah!"

"Well if you're so smart, let's see you come up with an idea." Shadow said.

"Already have." Dark said, "Three years ago, when Tirek was here, Lilac had used a dark burst to open a rift into a dark dimension to seal away Tirek. Clearly that was how Lilac got into the Nightmare Dimension. What if…" Dark began.

"We use a dark burst to open a portal into the Nightmare Dimension just like she did!" Ace exclaimed.

Dark stared at his brother with annoyance in his eyes, "I was going to say that, before you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Sorry." Ace said.

"Ok, but didn't you say the rift leads to a random dark dimension?" Tails said.

"Or so I think. I may be wrong. But we have to take that chance." Dark said, "Otherwise, the world is doomed. And so are the girls."

"He's right. We need to save the world and the girls." Sonic said, "And I'm will to go into any dark dimensions to do so." He got up and stood next to Dark.

One by one, the others got up and stood in a circle around Dark.

"Are we ready?" Dark asked forming a dark burst in his hand.

Everyone nodded.

"Dark Burst!" Dark shouted slamming the energy orb into the ground below him.

They all yelled as the portal pulled them in, pulling their body parts.

 **(Nightmare Dimension)**

 **(Play Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Soundtrack - Space Pirates Lurking Theme)**

The guys fell out of the portal.

"Uhg. Where are we?" Sonic asked.

The sky was dark blue with black clouds. The ground was black with red cracks all over the place.

"Uhg. My body hurts so much." Sonic said streching his back.

"Mine too." Silver said.

"Uhg. Did we make it?" Shadow asked.

"I think so, ugh, but I'm not sure." Dark said looking around.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Knuckles said.

They all turned to where Knuckles was looking and saw a giant castle.

"That must be the castle where Nightmare Lilac is." Tails said, "And the girls."

The guys walked towards the castle, and stopped at the top of a hill. They saw the entrance wasn't guarded heavily.

"One would think they'd put more guards on station. Especially if their queen knows someone's coming to get her." Sonic said.

"Who cares. I want to smack them down!" Knuckles said pounding his fists.

"No, we can't just barge in, we need a plan of attack." Ace said.

"I've already got a plan." Shadow said getting up.

"Really? What?" Ace asked.

"Attack." Shadow said, then a Chaos Spear formed in his hand, "Chaos Spear!" He threw the spear and hit a guard square in the face.

Ace groaned and shook his head.

"Might as well join in." Sonic said running over the hilltop and then jumping into a homing attack on one of the guards.

Soon all the Mobians had joined in the battle, quickly finishing off the guards.

When all the guards had been taken down, the Mobians ran over to the giant castle doors, and pushed them open.

When they got inside, didn't see any guards anywhere.

"Why is there such little security here? Anyone could take this castle." Silver said.

"Because I'm expecting guests." Someone said.

The Mobians turned and saw Nightmare Lilac walking towards them, and the girls behind her.

The girls were in their Chaos Guardian forms, but their clothing was dark blue, and they were now emitting dark auras.

"Welcome to my castle." Nightmare Lilac said.

"Release the girls and Lilac, and we'll let you live." Dark said summoning a dark sword.

Nightmare Lilac sighed, "You really think I'm going to just give up? Ha!" She then turned and began walking away, she beckoned the girls to follow, "If you want your girlfriends, you'll have to fight them. The only way they'll ever wake up from their nightmares."

Sonic growled and charged, "You'll let them go now!" He jumped up and shot a homing attack towards Nightmare Lilac.

However, Dark Rainbow Dash spun around and grabbed Sonic's homing attack and threw him into a pillar.

Nightmare Lilac and the rest of the Dark Chaos Guardians continued to walk, "Looks like you have your first competitor."

Sonic got up and looked at Dark Rainbow Dash, "I can't fight you, Dash. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then allow us to!" Knuckles said moving forwards.

However, a wall of dark energy rose and separated the guys from Sonic and Dark Rainbow Dash.

"Oh and one other thing. The girls choose who they are fighting." Nightmare Lilac said as she walked out of the room.

 **(Stop Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Soundtrack - Space Pirates Lurking Theme)**

 **(Play Breaking Benjamin - Angels Fall)**

Dark Rainbow dashed forward and grabbed Sonic by his arms, and began swinging him around.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he was thrown around in circles.

Dark Rainbow then threw Sonic high into the air, jumping and following him.

Sonic saw Dark Rainbow above him, getting ready to smash downward, "Uh oh!" He rolled to the side just as Dark Rainbow came to smash down. missing him by an inch.

"Phew. That was tight." Sonic said, then he spun backwards and mid-air spin dashed into Dark Rainbow's back, pushing her down to the ground.

"Gah!" Dark Rainbow groaned.

Sonic smashed Dark Rainbow into the cobblestone floor, sending small chunks of rock everywhere.

Sonic covered his eyes to block the dust, "Gah."

Then an arm grabbed Sonic's and pulled him down, hitting his head on the stone.

"GAH!" Sonic yelled.

Dark Rainbow pulled out a small dagger and went to stab at Sonic's back.

However, Sonic kicked her in the chest, causing her to drop the dagger and stagger backwards.

Sonic hopped up and charged a spin charge.

Dark Rainbow saw this and drew her swords, pulling them back and preparing to attack.

"I am really sorry about this Rainbow." Sonic said unleashing his Spin Dash.

Dark Rainbow dashed forward, swords pulled back.

The two speedsters crossed each others' paths, and continued past, until they both stopped at the same time.

Sonic huffed as he was crouching down.

Dark Rainbow was silent, as she was crouched down on one knee.

Dark Rainbow then groaned and fell down, dropping her swords, falling unconscious.

Sonic got up and turned to see Dark Rainbow on the ground. Then he saw dark blue ooze come out of Rainbow's chest.

Once the ooze came out of Rainbow's body completely, it shriveled up and disappeared.

Rainbow's body began to return back to its normal colors, however, Rainbow stayed unconscious.

Sonic sat next to Rainbow and placed her head on his lap. He looked up at the other guys, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay with Rainbow."

They nodded and ran to the other side of the room, and through the doors.

Rainbow groaned in her sleep, "S-Sonic."

Sonic brushed his hand through her rainbow hair, "Shh… It's alright. Just rest."

 **(Garden of Night)**

The guys walked through the doors and saw it lead to a beautiful garden.

"What is this place?" Silver asked.

"Welcome to the Garden of Night." A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Shadow shouted.

"I choose Silver to battle me!" Dark Rarity said jumping down from a tree.

Silver walked forward and just stared at what his girlfriend had become, "Rarity, don't do this. Fight against the nightmare."

"Ha! Not gonna work Silvy darling." Dark Rarity said drawing a Nightmare arrow.

Silver grabbed the arrow with his psychokinesis, "And nor am I going to let you keep living that nightmare." He then picked up two large rocks and threw them towards Dark Rarity.

Dark Rarity pulled two explosive arrows and shot them at the boulders, destroying them, "Nice try, but you'll need to to do better than that, darling."

However, when the dust cleared, Silver was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Dark Rarity said looking around, "Where did you go?" She drew an arrow and kept it in her bow.

She didn't notice the cyan glowing symbols that could be seen in the tree above her.

"Ha!" Silver yelled dropping down.

"Ah!" Dark Rarity screamed as Silver dropped on top of her.

Silver tried to pull Dark Rarity's quiver off her back, but only received a kick from behind, sending him rolling forward off Dark Rarity.

Dark Rarity flipped back onto her feet and drew her arrow and shot it at Silver.

Silver didn't have enough time to react, he only managed to sidestep enough that he was cut on the side of his arm, "Gah!"

Silver then grabbed Dark Rarity with his psychokinesis and raised her high into the air.

"Gah. Put me down!" Dark Rarity said.

"Sure thing. Sorry Rarity." Silver said as he swung his hand down fast.

Dark Rarity was sent back down to the ground at high speeds, smashing her into the ground. The hard impact also caused her to lose conscious. She dropped her bow and laid limp on the ground.

A dark blue ooze came out of Rarity's body, just like Rainbow. After it shriveled up, Rarity's body returned back to normal.

Silver limped over to Rarity and collapsed next to her, "Gah!"

The others went to help him, but he waved them off, "Keep going on. You need to defeat Nightmare Lilac. We'll be fine."

They all nodded and moved through the garden, to the other side of the room.

* * *

I know everytime I do Silver and Rarity, it's always short, but I'm not really good with Silver or Rarity.

* * *

 **(Nightmare Lab)**

The guys ran into the lab room where scientists could be seen making more Nightmare Toxin.

"We should destroy this room." Ace said.

Before any of the could move, a beam shot at their feet.

Tails jumped out of the way just as the beam hit the ground and exploded below the others' feet.

"GAH!" The guys yelled as they were sent into a wall.

Tails turned and saw Dark Twilight hovering above the ground, staff pointed at him.

Tails glared and activated his arm cannons.

"Chaos Shot!" Dark Twilight said. A purple spear quickly shot out of her staff and straight at Tails.

Tails shot the spear with his cannons, "Not gonna stop me Twi." He then shot two missiles at Dark Twilight.

"Chaos Reflect." Dark Twilight said, spinning her staff in front of her.

The missiles hit the staff, but instead of exploding, they turned and flew towards Tails.

"Uh oh." Tails said. He pressed a few buttons and an energy field rose in front of him, blocking the missiles.

"Chaos Clone." Dark Twilight said.

Eight copies of Dark Twilight circled around Tails, each with a glowing staff pointed at the young teen.

"Not good." Tails said looking at each of the Twilight copies.

"Chaos Beam!" The Dark Twilight Clones shouted. Beams shot out of their staffs and straight at Tails.

"AHH!" Tails shouted as the beams collided with him, knocking him down.

All the Dark Twilight Clones disappeared and the real Dark Twilight walked over to Tails' body, "You lose." She pointed her staff at his head.

Tails smirked, "Heh. Or so you thought." He then threw a small device onto Dark Twilight's arm.

"What?" Dark Twilight gasped as she tried to yank the device off.

Tails activated the device and sent hundreds of volts through Twilight's body.

"AHHHH!" Twilight screamed in pain, then she fell unconscious.

Tails groaned and fell unconscious next to her.

"Tails." Knuckles said, but was pulled on the shoulder by Shadow.

"We need to move on." The black hedgehog said.

Knuckles nodded and followed the others to the next room.

They guys entered the next room and gasped.

Instead of one of the girls being there, three were there.

Dark Applejack, Dark Fluttershy, and Dark Pinkie Pie stood on the opposite side of the room, staring at the guys.

Knuckles, Ace, and Shadow stepped forward.

"We've got this." Ace said forming a Chaos Javelin.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, throwing his spear at the girls.

Dark Pinkie only shot the spear and then replied by firing her own at the guys.

"Shovel Claw!" Knuckles said burrowing into the ground.

Dark Applejack saw this and looked at the ground, then she stomped hard, causing the ground to rise up.

Knuckles was sent flying into the air, "Whoa!"

Dark Fluttershy summoned several bats and set them on Knuckles to attack him.

The bats began tearing and cutting Knuckles' skin.

"AHG!" Knuckles yelled in pain.

"Knuckles!" Ace shouted, "Chaos Bang!" He threw an energy ball that exploded upon contact with the bats, disintegrating them.

Knuckles was breathing hard, "Huff, thanks."

Ace smiled and gave him a thumbs up, but he was suddenly caught in a lasso, "What the?" Then he was yanked and thrown around, "WHOA!"

Dark Applejack slammed Ace into the floor and walls, "You shall not reach Nightmare Lilac."

"Sorry AJ." Knuckles said charging at Dark Applejack with his fist raised.

"Hah. Try again." Dark Applejack said swing Ace towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles, look out!" Ace said.

Too late, Ace was smashed into Knuckles, sending them both into the wall.

"Uhg." Ace groaned as he got up.

"How can we fight them? They know us better than anyone." Knuckles said.

"Hmm." Ace began to think, 'They know each of us because they've seen us battle.' Then it struck him, "Switch opponents!"

"What?" Shadow asked turning his back to Dark Pinkie Pie, who shot a chaos beam at him.

"Chaos Flash!" Ace shouted. His beam collided with the other beam, but blasted through it and towards Dark Pinkie, "Shadow, you take on Applejack. And Knuckles takes Fluttershy… Just don't hurt her too much."

The two nodded and turned to their new opponents.

Dark Applejack threw her lasso towards Shadow.

"Heh. Chaos Control." Shadow said teleporting just as the lasso went over his head.

Shadow reappeared behind Dark Applejack in mid air, and kicked the back of her head with the heel of his shoes.

"Ahg! Why you." Dark Applejack groaned, she threw her lasso at Shadow's leg and caught him.

"Shit." Shadow said.

Dark Applejack yanked Shadow towards her and then kicked him in the face.

"Gah!" Shadow yelled in pain. He jumped back and planted his free foot hard on the ground, and yanked with the other one.

Dark Applejack was suddenly pulled towards Shadow, who drove his own foot into her face, knocking her out.

"Hmph. Next time, don't kick me in the face." Shadow said rubbing the spot Applejack had kicked him.

Dark Applejack reverted back to normal, leaving Applejack unconscious on the ground.

"Chaos Javelin!" Ace shouted, throwing a javelin at Dark Pinkie Pie.

Dark Pinkie shot the jav with her arm cannons, "How weak. And you call yourself a Chaos Master? You can't even hit me."

"I wasn't aiming to hit you with that." Ace said.

"Huh?" Dark Pinkie said looking around, but she couldn't see Ace anywhere, "Where did you go?"

"Above you." Ace said.

Dark Pinkie quickly looked up, only to see the bottom of Ace's shoes get planted into her face, "Ahg!"

"Peek-a-boo." Ace joked as he jumped off Dark Pinkie's face.

Suddenly Dark Pinkie grabbed Ace by the leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow!" Ace shouted as he grabbed Dark Pinkie's arm and pulled her off him.

Then she pointed her arm cannon against Ace's face

"Uh oh." Ace said. He moved out of the way just as Dark Pinkie's arm cannon shot, just barely missing his nose, "Too close. Chaos Beam!" He shot Dark Pinkie's arm cannon, destroying it, and causing a small explosion.

"Ahg!" Dark Pinkie yelled when the explosion destroyed her cannon, sending metal shards all over the place.

Part of Ace's face was cut by one of the shards, "Gah!"

Dark Pinkie groaned and began to turn back to normal.

Ace got up and looked at Pinkie, and nodded. Then he felt his face and felt a scar had cut across his left eye, "Great, just what I wanted. A scar across my eye. Well at least Pinkie is safe."

"Well that was easy." He heard Knuckles say.

He turned and saw Fluttershy back to normal, but with fear in her eyes.

Ace ran over to Fluttershy, who saw Ace and hugged him tightly.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Ace asked.

"Well I didn't intend on doing it, but I scared her." Knuckles said, "I burrowed into the ground and burst out of it in front of her, jumping into the air with my fist raised. I yelled loudly, but then her eyes dilated and she screamed in fear."

"He is really scary when he fights." Fluttershy muttered.

"I saw the fear in her eyes and I purposely missed hitting her. Then I saw she was paralyzed." Knuckles continued, "Then she began to turn back to normal, still frozen."

Ace looked at Knuckles with a straight face, "Did you have to scare her to death? God, she's quivering like crazy."

"Like I said, I didn't mean to." Knuckles said, then he walked over to Applejack, who was just starting to wake up.

"Why does my head feel so dizzy?" Pinkie said, her eyes spinning.

Ace saw Dark heading for the next room, "You go get her bro."

Dark nodded and ran towards the last room, the throne room.

 **(Stop Breaking Benjamin - Angels Fall)**

 **(Dark, Dark Sunset, and Nightmare Lilac POV)**

 **(Play Hero - Skillet)**

 **(Throne Room)**

The doors to the throne room exploded, and Dark stood in the dust of it.

On the other side of the room, Nightmare Lilac sat in her throne, with Dark Sunset guarding her.

"Well well. I didn't think you'd make it this far, brother." Nightmare Lilac said.

"Silence!" Dark shouted.

Dark Sunset grabbed her sword and glared at Dark.

"You are not my sister. And nor am I your brother." Dark said, "My sister would never want eternal darkness to fall over the world. She would protect the world _from_ eternal darkness."

"Well that's what I was like then. But that was then, and this is _now_." Nightmare Lilac jeered, "Attack, Sunset."

Sunset charged at Dark with her sword drawn.

Dark simply drew his own sword and blocked Sunset's, "Don't forget I was the one who taught you how to sword fight. I know how you fight."

"Maybe." Dark Sunset said. But then she quickly reached behind her back and pulled out a dagger. She then stabbed Dark in the side.

"Gah!" Dark yelled as he winced in pain.

Dark Sunset then kicked him in the chest, "But you taught me how to fight fairly. Never how to play it dirty, like Nightmare Lilac had."

"Hahahahaha. You really thought I wouldn't have thought of that? Ahahahahaha. I knew you were the one who taught Sunset swordplay, however, I taught her more." Nightmare Lilac laughed.

Dark got up and pulled the dagger out of his side, groaning in pain, "You really think that will stop me? Pfft. Pathetic." He then summoned two swords, except they weren't made of dark energy. They were real metal katanas.

Dark Sunset charged at Dark and swung.

Dark parried the sword and then passed it, making Dark Sunset walk right past him.

"What the?" Dark Sunset said turning.

Dark then swept her legs out from under her, causing her to trip and land on her back, "Ah!"

Dark stomped on her sword and shattered the blade, "Sorry about this Sunset."

"What are you talking…" Dark Sunset said looking up at Dark, only to see his foot slam into her face, knocking her out.

Dark then turned around, only to see Nightmare Lilac directly in front of his face.

Nightmare Lilac then roundhouse kicked him in the side with great force, sending him into a wall, "You originally taught me how to fight, where is the skills you had then?"

Dark was stuck in the wall, trying to get out.

"Ha! You're pathetic." Nightmare Lilac said charging at Dark. She then smashed her fist into his face, "Weak." She punched his gut, "Powerless." Then she went for his face again, "You're not worthy of your dark powers."

Dark caught her hand and glared at her, "I am Dark Steele the Master of Darkness. And no one, will tell me I am not worthy of my powers." He began pushing Nightmare Lilac's fist back.

The Nightmare Lilac smirked, "You're also so gullible." She then charged a dark beam and pointed at his face.

"Shit." Dark said as he closed his eyes.

"Chaos Spear!" "Chaos Javelin!" Dark heard.

A green spear and blue javelin flew towards Nightmare Lilac, forcing her to let go of Dark and move out of the way.

Dark looked over at the entrance and saw the others were ok and running over to him.

"You ok bro?" Ace asked helping up Dark.

"I'm fine." Dark said, then he saw Sunset walking over to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dark, I couldn't control myself." Sunset cried, "You must hate for what I have done."

But then Dark placed his hands over her own, "I could never hate you. No matter what you do."

Sunset's tear grew wider and she pulled Dark into a hug, "Thank you."

Then the heroes heard a scoff, "Uhg. So much mush. Dark Javelin." She threw a Dark Javelin towards the heroes, only to have it blocked by a Chaos Shield.

Twilight's staff stopped glowing, "Now you have all of us to deal with."

Nightmare Lilac growled, but then she smirked, "Oh no, I won't be dealing with all of you. You will all be dealing with me!" She then began to glow and she groaned.

The ground began to shake violently.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Silver said.

Nightmare Lilac's body began to change shape.

Her back now had black dragon wings growing out of it; her hands were now claws; her helmet had horns growing out of it; and her body was now covered in scales.

"What's has happened to her?" Fluttershy squealed.

Nightmare Lilac then looked at the heroes, "Now you will all perish!" She then formed two dark blue fireballs in her hands.

"Uh oh." Sonic said.

She threw the fire balls at them.

"Chaos Shield!" Twilight yelled raising a shield.

However, when the fire collided with the shield, the shield burst to pieces and Twilight yelled in pain.

"Hahaha! You thought I wouldn't have thought of that?" Nightmare Lilac said, "My abilities are now enhanced with dark magic. It will hurt you too when it collides with your magic."

"Rahh!" Ace yelled, "Chaos Bang!" He threw a small energy ball that exploded upon contact with the Nightmare Dragon.

"Ahh!" Nightmare Lilac yelled as she was engulfed by the chaos energy.

However, the explosion disappeared and she was barely scratched, "Just kidding. Fire Blast!" She charged a large beam and fired it, shooting a large beam of molten magma at the heroes.

Rarity drew three ice arrows and shot them at the magma, freezing most of it. Then she shot several at the ground and began to make a wall of ice, "We need to get into a more open area."

"Agreed." Shadow said, "Everyone outside. Now!"

The heroes ran out the door and headed for the entrance.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Nightmare Lilac yelled, smashing through the ice wall.

Rarity turned and fired a light arrow at the nightmare dragon.

When the arrow hit, Nightmare Lilac yelled as she was blinded by the light, "Ahg!"

Rarity then ran to follow the others.

 **(Outside the Castle)**

The heroes made it outside the castle, with no sign of Nightmare Lilac.

"Time to blow this place." Tails said pulling out a trigger button. He pushed it and the base of the castle exploded, causing the entire structure to begin to collapse.

"There is no way anyone will survive that explosion." Tails said.

But then Nightmare Lilac burst out of a falling tower.

"Of course she did." Tails said.

"This has gone on long enough!" Nightmare Lilac shouted, she began to charge a beam, but this one grew larger than any of them.

"We agree." Sonic said, then he looked at Shadow and nodded.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around the two and began to circle them.

"Allow me to assist." Ace said adding some extra Chaos energy to the emeralds.

The emeralds then turned to the Super Emeralds.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

The Super Emeralds entered Sonic and Shadow, transforming them into Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow.

"Chaos Fusion!" They shouted.

They then mashed together and formed Hyper Shadic, "You're time has to come to an end, Nightmare Lilac!"

"As if you can match my power." Nightmare Lilac shouted, "Dark Annihilation!" She unleashed her beam, firing a large beam at the heroes.

Shadic instantly fired his own beam of equal power, colliding with the other beam.

However, Shadic was struggling to hold the power.

"Nahahahaha! You will lose!" Nightmare Lilac shouted, pushing more power into her beam.

"Nhg. I can't hold it." Shadic said, "She's too strong."

Then Nightmare Lilac's beam blasted into Shadic, engulfing him.

When the beam disappeared, Sonic and Shadow fell down and landed on the ground, extremely weak.

 **(Stop Playing Hero)**

"How could she beat us? It's not possible." Sonic said.

Nightmare Lilac then charged a smaller beam and pointed it at the two boys, "Goodbye... Forever." She fired her beam.

"No!" Dark shouted jumping in the way, getting hit in the process, "Gah!" He fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

Then Nightmare Lilac gasped and she grabbed her head, "Ahg! No!" Then her eyes turned from dragon daggers, back to normal. Lilac looked at Dark, horrified, "Dark!"

"L-Lilac?" Dark groaned.

"Oh my god. What have I done..." Lilac shuddered.

Dark then smirked and stopped clutching his chest, showing that he wasn't hurt at all, "Sorry... Had to scare you into thinking you hurt me."

Lilac's eyes widened and she ran over to Dark and slapped him across the face, "Why you."

"Ow." Dark groaned, "Good to have you back."

Lilac smiled, but then she clutched her head again, "Gah!" Her right eye changed back to a dragon dagger.

"Lilac?" Dark said.

"This is not over. You may have stopped me here. But the eternal night will continue to spread from this world, into another." Then she smirked, "Back where I had begun, is where you must run." Then she began to struggle, "I will be back. Sooner than you think. AHHHH!" Then Lilac's eyes returned back to normal and she collapsed.

Her body began to turn back to her old and normal clothing, and her hair had returned back to its normal dark blue color.

"Back where I had begun, is where you must run?" Sonic said confused, "What does that mean?"

"Who cares? We've won!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, but one thing. How do we get back home?" Applejack asked.

"Chaos Control." Twilight said.

And the heroes teleported.

 **(Canterlot High School Grounds)**

The heroes all appeared on the Canterlot High School grounds.

"We're back." Tails said.

Dark felt a shift in the dark balance, "And the Nightmare Dimension is gone."

Lilac looked sadly at everyone, "I'm sorry everyone... For what I have done to you all. What I had done to this world, Mobius, and Equestria."

"It's all ok, Lilac. All is forgiven." Dark said, "I'm just glad you're... Wait. Equestria?"

Twilight's eyes widened, "Oh no." She looked at the portal to Equestria and ran towards through it.

"Twilight, wait!" Tails shouted following his girlfriend.

"Tails no!" Sonic shouted following Tails.

"Oh boy." Rainbow said, "Come on guys."

The others ran into the portal.

 **(Equestria)**

 **(Twilight's Castle)**

 **(Group POV)**

"Whoa!" The heroes yelled as they fell out of the portal.

"Uhg my head." Sonic said rubbing his head, except he didn't feel fingers, instead, he felt a hoof, "Huh?" He saw he had become a pony, "AH! What the heck? I'm a pony!" Sonic had become a blue earth pony, his cutie mark was one of his red shoes. He had white wrist bands on his legs.

"You're worried about that? I've been turned into a unicorn!" Shadow said. He was a black and red unicorn. His cutie mark was the green chaos emerald. He wore an inhibitor ring on each of his legs.

"So have I." Silver said. He had become a white unicorn. His cutie mark was the cyan symbol that is normally on his gloves. He had gold rings on each of his legs.

Knuckles had become a red earth pony. His cutie mark was a rock being smashed by a spiked fist.

Tails had been turned into a yellow-orange pegasus. His cutie mark was two wrenches crossed together. His wings had white tips.

Dark had become a dark blue pegasus. His cutie mark was a blue emerald surrounded by a dark blue aura, with a cursive D in the middle. He also a torn red cape on his back, and his blue rings. His mane and tail were also black and blue striped.

Lilac had become a dark blue unicorn. Her cutie mark was a dark blue rose. She also had leg rings with a blue gem in each, on her legs. Her mane and tail were black and purple striped.

Ace had become a grey unicorn. His cutie mark was two chaos javelins crossed. His mane and tail were red and blue striped. And his eyes were red and blue.

* * *

If you want a real description about Ace in Equestrian form, ask Sonic3461/Shadicbro B.

* * *

"Spike! Girls! Where is everypony?" Twilight's voice called.

Twilight ran into the room, "What are you guys doing here? You shouldn't have come."

"Sorry, Twi. But Tails wouldn't leave you." Rainbow Dash said, while she was looking at her pegasus form, "So I'm a pegasus in this world?"

"Yes, and the fastest. I mean the Rainbow Dash from this world, which is your counter part." Twilight said, "Gah! This is too confusing."

"Twilight?" The heroes heard a familiar voice call.

A small purple and green dragon walked in the room.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted running over to her assistant, "Oh am I glad to see you."

"And are we glad to see you too." Spike said. Then he saw the others, "Ummm... Twilight."

"I'll explain later. For now, has anything happened to Equestria while I was gone?" Twilight asked.

"Um... No actually. Why?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked confused, "But, if nothing has happened... The why did Lilac say she was sorry about what she had done to Equestria."

Suddenly Lilac began to laugh evilly.

The others gasped.

"You really thought that I was gone? Foolish child." Lilac laughed. Her eyes changed back into the dragon daggers, "Now I have the power to take Equestria!"

"How could you possibly take over the entire land of Equestria? By yourself better yet. Equestria has four Alicorn princesses that are more powerful than you." Spike said, "You're just a unicorn."

"Wrong. I am not just a unicorn. I am a Dark Unicorn." Nightmare Lilac said, "And I have the power over darkness and night!" She charged her horn and lifted everyone off the ground and slammed them into a wall, "Prepare yourselves, my little ponies. The eternal night will consume this world." Then she disappeared.

The others lay on the ground unconscious. Twilight just barely losing her conscious. She heard the hove beats of several ponies trotting towards the room. Then she blacked out.

 **Darksteele0224** : Sweet Celestia, that was a lot! But now I'm done with this chapter. So, the guys had traveled to the dark dimension to find and rescue the girls, and defeat Nightmare Lilac. After rescuing the girls, they confront and defeat Nightmare Lilac, or so they thought. Nightmare Lilac, disguised as Lilac, tricked the heroes into going into Equestria, where she had then attacked the heroes while their guard was done. And now she plans to rule and spread the eternal night over Equestria. What will happen to Equestria? Will the heroes ever stop Nightmare Lilac? Find out next chapter. Until then, PEACEOUT!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3. But first:

Last Time: The guys had traveled to the dark dimension to find and rescue the girls, and defeat Nightmare Lilac. After rescuing the girls, they confront and defeat Nightmare Lilac, or so they thought. Nightmare Lilac, disguised as Lilac, tricked the heroes into going into Equestria, where she had then attacked the heroes while their guard was done. And now she plans to rule and spread the eternal night over Equestria. What will happen to Equestria? Will the heroes ever stop Nightmare Lilac?

Now Read!

Oh Celestia what have I gotten myself into? Now I have to write with two each of the Mane Six.

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Nightmares Rise and Return**

 **(Ponyville Hospital)**

 **(Group POV)**

Sonic groaned and shook his head, "Uhg. What a weird dream. I had dreamt I had been turned into a pony. Heh. That would have been weird if it was true." Then his eyes widened when he saw everyone else. Or rather, everypony else.

All the heroes had indeed been turned into some kind of pony.

"Uuuuuh." Was all Sonic was able to peep out.

Shadow held up a mirror and showed Sonic his own pony form.

"AHHHH!" Sonic yelled, "I'm a freaking pony! It was scary enough being a human, but a horse! AHHH! This can't get any worse!"

"Uhg. Twilight! Please make him shut up!" Sonic heard a familiar voice groan.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked sitting up.

He saw each of the girls, except he saw two of each of them, minus Sunset Shimmer and Twilight.

One group of six was sitting, while the other was standing or hovering.

"Uhh. Is it just me, or is there two of each of the girls?" Sonic said blinking fast, then rubbing his eyes.

"Nope. There's two of each of them." Twilight said, "Welcome to Equestria."

"I'm the Rainbow Dash you know, Sonic." The Rainbow Dash who was sitting said. She got up, but had a hard time walking forward, then she stumbled forward and landed on her face.

The Rainbow Dash who was flying began to laugh at her doppelganger, "BWAHAHAHAHA! You can't even walk right? What do you do where you come from?"

Rainbow groaned and glared at the flying pegasus, "Where I come from, we walk on two legs. And we don't have wings."

"Still, watching myself fall on her face is so funny." Rainbow Dash laughed.

Rainbow had enough. She got up and leapt at the pegasus, tackling her down, "Well why don't you try going from walking on four legs and flying, to walking on only two legs!"

"Gah! Hey get off me!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow! Stop fighting!" Twilight said.

"She started it!" The two Rainbows said together.

"Uhg. This is not going to be easy is it?" Sonic said.

Twilight shook her head.

Sonic sighed and began walking over to the two, "Alright girls. Break it up already. There is no point in… WHOA!" He was suddenly pulled into the fight, "AH! Ow! No stop that! Ow that was my tail! Help!"

While the speed demons were fighting, the human Fluttershy felt something moving around in her mane, "Huh?" She reached in and pulled out Angel.

The other Fluttershy saw Angel and gasped, "What are you doing here Angel?"

"You know my bunny's name?" Human Fluttershy asked.

"Your bunny?" Fluttershy said. Suddenly she felt a tapping in her mane. She reached in and pulled out her Angel bunny, "Angel?"

The two rabbits saw each other and went wide eyed. They hopped over to each other, and looked at the other in perfect sync.

"Oh my. This is going to be confusing." Human Fluttershy said looking at the two Angels.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard to tell the difference." Ace said flying over to the two Fluttershys. However, he didn't know which one was his girlfriend, "Um. Which one is who?"

"I'm the one you're looking for, Ace." Human Fluttershy said walking over to her boyfriend/coltfriend.

Ace smiled and nuzzled his girlfriend. Then he looked at the other Fluttershy, "Hi. My name's Ace. You must be the Fluttershy that lives in this world."

However, Fluttershy, being herself, hid behind her mane and only nodded slightly.

"Heh. Funny, she's just like what you were like when I first met you, Fluttershy." Ace said, causing his girlfriend's face to blush.

Rarity was sewing a purple scarf with her cutie mark design on it, using her magic to carefully weave the needle through the fabric.

"Oh why hello there." Human Rarity said walking over to her doppelganger.

Rarity gasped and accidentally pulled too hard on her thread, breaking it.

Human Rarity gasped, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, darling."

"Oh no no. It's quite alright. Nothing I can't fix up." Rarity said. She used her magic to lift her saddle bag over to her. Then she levitated another thread out of it, and then into the needle.

"Is that a scarf you are making?" Human Rarity asked, looking at the scarf.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Rarity asked showing the scarf.

"Yes it's quite lovely. It even looks like the one I just finished." Human Rarity said, "I do believe I brought it with me. Silvy darling! Could you come over here please?"

When Rarity saw Silver, her magic stopped, causing her scarf to drop, and she stared at the stallion standing in front of her.

"What is it you needed, Rarity?" Silver asked.

"Could you check and see if that scarf I made is in my bag?" Human Rarity asked.

"Sure." Silver said. He used his horn and lifted Rarity's bag from the pile of stuff that was brought with them, and then levitated it over to him. Then he put the bag down and opened it. He then pulled out a purple scarf with the three silver diamonds designs, "You mean this one?"

Rarity's mouth hit the floor, "That's the exact same design that I was going to use. But it's not easy for me to do."

"Well then here, darling." Human Rarity said handing the other unicorn the purple scarf, "Take this one."

"Oh no no no. I can't possibly. You must have spent a long time on that." Rarity said pushing the scarf back.

"Actually it only took me three days." Human Rarity said, "I insist deary, take this one, and I'll take the one you are working."

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity asked taking the completed scarf, and giving up the incomplete one to her human counterpart.

"Absolutely. I give this to you, as a generous gift and a sign of friendship." Human Rarity said taking the scarf.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said putting the scarf on, "Oooh. It's so soft, and cozy."

"I'm glad you like it." Human Rarity said.

"Rarity makes the best clothes ever." Silver said.

"Thank you." Both Rarity's said.

Silver blinked, "Oh. Right."

While all the heroes mingled with their doppelgangers, Twilight smiled at them all.

"It's good to see all my friends, are friends together." Twilight said.

Suddenly Spike burst into the room, "Twilight! *huff* Urgent *huff* message *huff* from *huff* the princess." He handed a scroll to Twilight.

Twilight opened it and began to read it, and then she gasped. She put the scroll away and looked at everyone, "Sorry everypony, but we need to cut this meet and greet early, and head for Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia needs us right away."

The other Mane Six nodded and ran out of the room, while the human mane six stayed.

"What about us Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"Um… Just come with us." Twilight said, running out the door.

They all got up and ran after Twilight.

 **(Canterlot Castle)**

The Mane Six burst into the throne room and saw Celestia looking out a window, with sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. What is the problem?" Twilight asked the sun princess.

"It's Luna." Celestia said, "She's gone missing."

The girls gasped.

"What do you mean gone missing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was going to check up on her earlier this afternoon. But when I opened her bedroom door, her room was wrecked. And a giant hole was in the wall." Celestia said, "Somepony, with great power, has taken Luna."

Twilight's eyes widened, "Oh no. It can't be. She didn't."

The others looked at Twilight with confusion.

"Care to share, darling?" Rarity asked.

"While I was in the other world the portal leads to, my friends and I had to face a strong enemy, one of our toughest. But when we weakened her, we thought she was defeated. She tricked us into bringing her into Equestria. And now she is somewhere, probably with Luna." Twilight explained.

"But why would she want my sister?" Celestia asked.

"She probably intends to turn her into another Nightmare Moon." Someone said.

The others turned and saw the human mane seven and the mobians standing in the doorway.

Celestia's widened when she saw two of each of the mane six. And then she saw Sunset, who was trying to hide behind Dark.

"Ok first off, why are there two of you each?" Celestia asked.

"These are my friends from the other world. They were originally humans, but they followed me into the portal, and now they are equines." Twilight explained.

Celestia nodded, and then she looked back at Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer?"

Dark noticed Sunset hiding behind him, and stepped out of the way.

Sunset looked at Celestia with fear in her eyes.

Celestia walked over to Sunset, eyes staying locked onto her.

Sunset closed her eyes, preparing for her punishment. However, it never came, instead, she felt Celestia hugging her.

"Oh my old student, it's good to see you again." Celestia said.

Sunset was shocked, "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Celestia stood back up, "Oh I never said I wasn't disappointed in you, but clearly you've changed. You've managed to make close friends, and an even closer friend." She said looking at Dark.

Sunset blushed slightly, "Thank you, Princess."

Celestia turned back to Twilight, "So who is this enemy of yours?"

"Lilac Steele, or rather Nightmare Lilac." Twilight said, "She was the sister of Dark. But she was captured and turned into the Nightmare Queen. She possesses the same powers and abilities as Nightmare Moon, but more powerful. She is planning to send Equestria into eternal darkness, unless we can stop her."

"The only problem is that we don't know where she is." Sunset said.

"If we don't find and stop her, then Equestria will be plunged into darkness, forever." Celestia said.

"Indeed it will be. However, it has already begun." A voice boomed over everyone.

Suddenly a blue mist flew into the room.

"Oh no." Twilight said.

The mist solidified and turned into Nightmare Moon.

"Luna?" Celestia said looking at Nightmare Moon.

"Is gone once again." Nightmare Moon sneered.

Then a smaller unicorn mare appeared next to her.

Her mane and tail were a striped pattern of blue and pure white; her coat was dark blue; she wore a silver leg ring with a dark blue gem on each of her legs; her eyes were dark blue dragon daggers; and her cutie mark was a white and blue flower.

"Nightmare Lilac." Dark said looking at the unicorn.

"Wrong. I am Dark Galaxy Lilac now." Galaxy Lilac said, "Dark form of the Guardian of the Night, and bringer of Nightmares and Darkness."

"You will all fear us. And submit to the eternal night, or perish!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Luna! Stop this at once!" Celestia said charging her magic and shooting a beam at Nightmare Moon.

However, the beam was stopped by another beam, shot by Galaxy Lilac, "Uh uh. Not today, Princess."

Celestia gasped and went to shoot another beam, but she was stopped when Galaxy Lilac shot her own beam at the sun princess, knocking her down, "AHHH!"

"Celestia!" The Mane Six yelled running over to their fallen princess.

Galaxy Lilac smirked as she watched the mares run over to the princess, "Just what I wanted you to do." She charged her magic and shot seven spells at the girls.

Each of the spells hit one of the girls, sealing them in a bubble.

"Hey? What gives?" Rainbow Dash said trying to smash the bubble from inside.

The spell however, missed Twilight.

Galaxy Lilac shot three more at the alicorn.

Celestia saw the spells heading towards Twilight, "Twilight, you are the only one out of us who knows this enemy." She charged what little magic she had, "Save Equestria. Seek out the old hermit in the Castle of the Sisters."

Suddenly Twilight, the Mobians, and Equestria Girls all were teleported away.

"NO!" Nightmare Moon shouted, then she looked at Celestia, "Where did you send them!"

Celestia smirked, "You'll never know." And then she fell unconscious.

Nightmare Moon charged her horn and aimed at the celestial princess, but Galaxy Lilac stopped her, "She's more useful alive to us."

Nightmare Moon growled, "Fine."

Galaxy Lilac looked at the five mares she had managed to capture, and smirked evilly, "I have plans for you five. But they'll have to wait." She then used a spell and they all disappeared.

 **(Heroes POV)**

The heroes all appeared in the Castle of Friendship.

"Whoa." Rainbow said, her eyes spinning, "And I thought Chaos Control was weird."

"Wheehehehe!" Pinkie said spinning around.

Twilight shook her head, then she gasped. She ran to a window and looked towards Canterlot. A giant bubble shield appeared around the castle.

"Oh no. My friends and Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

The others saw the shield.

Dark growled, "This is once again, my fault. Nightmare Lilac would never have gotten into Equestria if I hadn't been so gullible."

Twilight turned, "No, we were all fooled by her. It's not anypony's fault."

"Didn't Celestia say something about finding, 'the old hermit' in the Castle of the Sisters?" Silver said.

"Yes… Yes she did! C'mon everypony! To the Everfree Forest!" Twilight said running down the halls towards the doors.

Except when the heroes opened the door, they gasped in horror.

The Castle was floating high above the ground.

"Whoa. Um… Who put the castle in the sky?" Sonic asked.

"I did." A female voice said.

Suddenly a light pink-purple unicorn was seen flying, except she was floating vie magic. Her eyes were persian blue. Her mane and tail were Moderate and light purple with pale light, grayish highlights. Her cutie mark was two purple and white stars with two two-toned blue glimmering streams. And her body was surrounded by a light turquoise magic aura.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." Starlight Glimmer smirked.

"Starlight? What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing, except trying to slow you down!" Starlight yelled firing a beam at the heroes.

Twilight quickly raised a shield and blocked the beam, "Why are you doing this, Starlight?"

"For Nightmare Lilac, and Nightmare Moon. The real rulers of Equestria." Starlight said, her eyes flashed from normal, to dark blue dragon daggers, "They will make this land, EQUAL!" She shot more beams.

Twilight gasped, "She's been corrupted by Nightmare Toxin."

Starlight continued to shoot beams at the shield, causing it to crack.

Twilight grunted, "I can't hold it for much longer."

"How can she possibly have so much magic?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know exactly, all I do know, is that she has high amount of magic. Possibly stronger than even mine." Twilight said, "We had managed turn her good, but now I don't think I will be able to."

The shield began to crack even more, and parts of it began to fall apart.

Starlight charged one more beam, and shot it at the shield.

The shield shattered, and Twilight was pushed backwards, "Gah!"

"Twilight!" Tails said, helping the alicorn up.

Starlight laughed, "I know what I must do to stop you from ruining the perfect world!" Her horn began to glow blood red, "I will annihilate you all!"

Twilight tried to raise a barrier, but she was too weakened to do it.

"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle." Starlight said. She fire the large beam at the heroes.

They all closed their eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

They all heard grunting.

A red-orange barrier was around them all.

"Good job, Twilight." Tails said.

"But, it isn't me." Twilight said.

Everyone turned towards the source of the grunts and gasped.

Sunset Shimmer's horn was sparking with magic energy, as she produced the magical barrier.

"What!? Impossible!" Starlight said.

"Just like Twilight, I was Princess Celestia's pupil once." Sunset groaned, "I may have abandoned my studies with her, but I still remember what she _had_ taught me."

Starlight growled and fired more beams at the shield, but they made no affect.

The others just stood there, gawked at Sunset.

Sunset continued to cast the spell, "Well don't just stand there, help me out with her!"

They all shook their heads and looked at Starlight.

Shadow thought for a second then her aimed his horn at Starlight, "Chaos Spear!" His horn glowed red, and produced three green spears, "Alright." The spears shot towards Starlight.

Starlight scoffed and dodged the spears, "Pathetic."

Shadow groaned, "This isn't easy. I'm used to being able to do all this with my hands, but now I have to do it with a horn sticking out of my head!"

Silver looked at a rock he saw and focused on it. His horn glowed cyan.

The rock glowed cyan and began to shake.

Silver began to lift the rock up, then he hurled it towards Starlight from behind her.

Starlight only smirked and used a teleportation spell.

Silver's eyes widened as the rock came at them and smashed into Sunset's shield.

Sunset winced in pain as the rock smashed into her shield, "Gah! Silver! Watch where you throw things!"

"Sorry, Sunset." Silver said.

Starlight appeared in mid air, "I'm through with you and your friends, Twilight! Time to end this." Her horn glowed brightly.

The entire castle began to shake violently.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Ace said.

Parts of the castle began to crumble and fall to the ground.

Twilight gasped, "She's gonna drop the castle! We have to get off!"

But before the heroes could jump off, or cast a spell, they were frozen in an ice cube.

"You're not going anywhere!" Starlight said, "Goodbye!"

The castle stopped floating and began to plummet back to the ground.

When it hit the ground, it collapsed in on itself and the heroes were buried under the rubble.

Suddenly Nightmare Lilac's voice spoke in Starlight's head, "You have served your purpose. I have no further use of you."

Starlight's eyes widened and she grabbed her head, "Gah!" Then her eyes changed back to normal, "W-What happened? I remember being captured and then being told to…" Then she saw the remains of the castle and gasped, "Oh no! What have I done!"

She flew down to the rubble and instantly began removing rubble.

Starlight was in tears now, "If you didn't survive that, then I'll never be able to forgive myself." She tried to lift a larger rock, but her magic was exhausted.

Suddenly the rubble began to shake.

"Huh?" Starlight said backing away.

A bunch of the rubble smashed to bits as Knuckles smashed through it.

Starlight yelped and fell back on her flank.

Knuckles helped the others out of the rubble, one by one each of the heroes were ok.

When they saw Starlight, they glared and prepared to attack her.

"W-Wait. Please don't. I was under the control of Nightmare Lilac. I could control myself." Starlight said.

"Likely story. Knowing Nightmare Lilac, she's making you say this to trick us." Sonic said.

"No wait, she's not lying." Dark said, "All the dark energy has disappeared from within her."

The others backed down.

Twilight turned and looked at the remains of her castle.

Starlight walked up to the princess, "I am so sorry for what I had done."

In the rubble, Twilight saw the roots of the Golden Oak Library, "It wasn't your fault. Nightmare Lilac will _pay_ for what she has done! To my friends and family!"

Then she saw the map of Equestria in the center of the rubble, undamaged.

She quickly flew over to it and gasped in anger.

From where Canterlot was on the map, darkness spread outward, covering Equestria.

"Uh guys?" Silver said.

They all turned and saw what he was seeing.

The night sky was spreading across the daylit sky.

"They've started it." Twilight said, "The eternal night is here."

The darkness continued to spread over Equestria, until everywhere was night.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's a chapter. So, Nightmare Lilac had captured Luna and turned her back into Nightmare Moon. The two then captured the five of the Mane Six, and Princess Celestia. Nightmare Lilac then used Starlight Glimmer and had her destroy the Castle of Friendship, in order to try and stop the heroes. And now the night has spread across the land of Equestria. Can the heroes save Equestria? Or is the land destined to stay in eternal darkness? Find out next time. Until then, PEACEOUT! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darkmaster0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 3.

 **Last time:** Nightmare Lilac had captured Luna and turned her back into Nightmare Moon. The two then captured the five of the Mane Six, and Princess Celestia. Nightmare Lilac then used Starlight Glimmer and had her destroy the Castle of Friendship, in order to try and stop the heroes. And now the night has spread across the land of Equestria. Can the heroes save Equestria? Or is the land destined to stay in eternal darkness? Find out soon.

Now Read!

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Castle of the Two Sisters**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

The heroes were gathered around the map of Equestria, watching as the night spread further and further over the land.

"Grrr. What can we do to stop this!?" Rainbow groaned, "Both Nightmare Lilac plus Nightmare Moon are too powerful for us. And we can't turn into our Chaos Guardians while in this form." Rainbow said referring to them being ponies.

"Princess Celestia said to seek out the old hermit in the Castle of the Two Sisters." Twilight said, "We'll need to start there." She said pointing at the castle in the everfree forest.

"But that place has already been covered by the darkness. Is it going to be safe?" Rarity asked.

"We don't have a choice." Ace said, "We need to stop the Nightmares, no matter the cost or dangers."

So the heroes headed for the everfree forest.

They stopped at the entrance to the forest and could see many glowing eyes within it.

"Let's go." Twilight said walking into the forest.

One by one, the rest of the heroes walked into the forest.

Dark was the last one, but when he stepped into the forest, he suddenly began to shiver in fear. He heard a familiar evil laugh inside his head.

Sunset saw this and turned, "Dark? Are you ok?"

Dark shook off the feeling, "I'm fine. Let's go."

And the heroes continued into the forest.

However, they didn't see the shadow following them across the ground, smiling evilly.

 **(Castle of the Two Sisters)**

The heroes made it to the ancient castle.

"Well let's get going." Sonic said running towards the bridge.

"Sonic wait!" Twilight shouted.

Too late. Sonic had ran onto the bridge, causing the old boards to break, "AH!" He shouted as he began to fall.

But he was caught by Rainbow, who flew and caught him at lightning speeds.

"Phew, thanks Dash." Sonic said.

"Anytime, blue boy." Rainbow said lifting the blue pony back to solid ground, "Though you could lay off on some of the chilidogs."

When Rainbow and Sonic got back to solid ground, the heroes looked at the gap between them and the castle.

"Now what?" Sonic said, "Dash could barely lift me back up here, so I highly doubt she'll be able to lift us all over that big gap.

"I think I'll sprain a wing." Rainbow said flapping her wings.

"Duh. There are so many solutions to this." Twilight said, "And the simplest one." Her horn began to glow, "Is a teleportation spell."

However, the shadow figure that was following the heroes charged her own horn, creating an anti-teleportation spell bubble around the castle.

When Twilight and the others teleported, they didn't appear on the other side, instead, they were falling straight down the gorge.

"AHHH!" They all yelled.

Twilight charged another teleportation spell, and teleported everyone back on the cliff.

The shadow figure smiled evilly and remained in the shadows.

"What happened? One second I see invision us teleporting _into_ the castle, then next we're falling in the gorge we wanted to cross!" Twilight said confused at herself, "How did this happen?"

Shadow looked at the castle, "Chaos Spear!" He shot a chaos spear at the castle. It deflected off the magic barrier.

"So that's why. It's got a magic barrier around it. It must prevent magic from passing into the castle." Twilight said, "That means the only way in is… walking straight through the barrier."

"But the bridge is broken. How are we going to get across?" Silver asked.

Rainbow tapped Silver, "Duh." She flapped her wings.

* * *

 **Darkmaster0224** : I have not intentionally put it as Rainbow fixing the bridge like in the show, but it seemed only fitting.

* * *

Rainbow flew down and grabbed one of the fallen bridge halfs, "Got one! But I can't get the other one!"

Fluttershy flew over to the other bridge half and lifted it, slowly, "I got the other half."

The two pegasi flew up to each other and connected the bridge, which Twilight and Rarity used their magic to tie back up.

"Let's go guys." Twilight said running across the bridge.

The heroes ran across the bridge, still unaware of the shadow figure following them.

 **Inside the Castle**

The heroes got inside the castle and started looking around.

So far they hadn't found any old hermit living in the castle.

"Uhg. Why do we need to see this guy anyways? It's not like he's going to be able to defeat the Nightmares." Sonic groaned.

"I don't know why. But if the Princess says we need to, then it's for a good reason." Twilight said.

Twilight walked into the library to check for any secret passages. However, she was having no luck, "Uhg. This is not easy. By the time we find this hermit, Equestria will be covered in darkness forever."

Tails came into the room and saw Twilight, "Any luck?"

Twilight sighed, "No. Nothing yet."

"Don't worry, Twilight, we'll save Equestria, your friends, and the Princess." Tails said.

Twilight smiled, "Thanks, Tails."

Tails smiled and nodded. Then he left and went to search somewhere else.

Twilight then pulled out a book with history about the castle in it. Also a few legends written down in it too.

As Twilight looked at the architecture of the castle, she noticed that some rooms that weren't there the last time she read the maps, "Huh?" Even the ink was semi fresh. Someone had recently written in these.

Twilight got up and started to head for the new rooms, but when she got to the first one, she found nothing but a solid wall.

"This can't be right." Twilight said looking at the book.

Just as she turned around, she felt a tiny breeze, "Huh?" She looked closely at the wall and saw a small crack in it. She looked into the crack and saw another room on the other side, "Aha!" She backed up a little and then shot a beam at the wall.

When the dust settled, Twilight walked into the room. She could see some kind of stone artwork at the end of the room, with a very old strange drawing on it.

Twilight looked more closely at the artwork and gasped in recognition, "EVERYONE! COME QUICKLY!" She ran out of the room and went to get the others.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

The heroes all entered the room Twilight had discovered and saw the picture.

"But how is that possible?" Sonic asked.

The picture portrayed all the heroes, but they were in different forms.

The Mobians were in their mobian forms, while the Equestria Girls were in their human Chaos Guardian forms. And Twilight and her pony friends were also in it.

They were all facing against pony Nightmare Moon and Mobian Galaxy Nightmare Lilac.

"But this makes no sense. How are we in this portrait?" Silver said.

"Better yet, how are we all in different forms?" Shadow asked.

"I'm working on that." Knuckles said looking at the ancient text below the portrait.

"Wait what? Since when could you read ancient Equestrian language?" Twilight asked.

"This wasn't written by an Equestrian." Knuckles said, "It was written by someone from Mobius. It's in Mobian text."

"What!" The others said shocked.

Knuckles nodded, "Clearly we're not the first Mobians to come into your world." Then he turned back to the text, "The artwork's name is called, "The Fate of Dimensions."

"The Fate of Dimensions?" Sunset said.

"Yes. It says that the heroes of dimensions battle the two nightmare bringers, to stop the eternal night from spreading across the entire universe." Knuckles said.

"But does it tell why we're all in different forms?" Ace asked.

"Because the dimensional barrier collapses." A female voice said.

The heroes turned quickly and saw who it was.

A mare unicorn stood in front of the heroes. Her coat was white as snow; her eyes were sky blue; her mane and tail were black with streaks of silver in them; she wore an old gray jacket; and her cutie mark was an open book with a blue feather.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am the creator of this artwork, and I am an oracle." The mare said, "My name is Violet the Oracle. I have to unique ability to see tragic events of the future. For example, this future, is of you and and your many friends, fighting to save all the dimensions to stop the Nightmares' eternal night from spreading."

"But what did you mean by, 'The dimensional barrier collapses'." Tails said.

"The three dimensions you have been to are sealed away from each other by a dimension barrier, preventing them from colliding into one another. The portals you use are small bridges through the barrier, allowing you to enter them." Violet said, "However, should those barriers collapse, the dimensions will collide, causing many anomalies."

"When does this happen?" Sonic asked.

Violet was about to speak, but she screamed in pain as something impaled her body.

The others gasped.

A dark energy spear had struck through Violet.

The heroes heard a familiar laugh and turned their heads.

"Can't have her spoiling everything I have planned. Where would the fun in that be?" Nightmare Galaxy Lilac laughed, "Oh well. Toodaloo." Then she teleported away.

Violet gasped in pain as the spear disappeared from in her chest.

"Oh no. No no no no no no." Twilight said running over to the fallen mare, "Violet please tell us. When do the dimensions collide together? We need to know."

Violet strained, "The dimensional… barriers… are... already… beginning to… collapse." Then she fell silent.

Suddenly the entire ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Ace shouted.

 **(Outside the Castle)**

The heroes ran outside and looked up at the sky.

There were three moons, and they could also see Space Colony Ark in the sky too.

Suddenly the Mobians and Equestria Girls began to feel weird.

"What's going on?" Sonic said as his body began to glow.

"My body feels strange." Rainbow said looking at her glowing body.

Suddenly they all began to change in form and shape.

Twilight covered her eyes and gasped.

When the light died down, Twilight's mouth hit the floor.

The Mobians were in their mobian forms, and the Equestria Girls were humans again.

"Uhg. What happened?" Shadow said placing his hand on his forehead and shaking it. Then he noticed his hand, "What the? I'm a hedgehog again? But how?"

Sonic got up and looked at himself, "Yahoo! I'm my good looking self again!"

Rainbow got up and looked at Sonic, "Yeah, but now I'm taller than you are now."

Sonic looked at Rainbow and saw she stood over him by at least a foot and a half, "No fair."

Then the heroes all heard two maniac laughs.

They turned quickly and gasped.

Nightmare Moon flew above them, "Fear me heroes. Your nightmare begins now!"

And then a female hedgehog rose out of the darkness in the forest. Her quills were dark blue and white, she had armor on, and she had dark blue dragon daggers for eyes, "And the darkness shall spread across the entire universe." Nightmare Galaxy Lilac laughed, her hands engulfed in dark blue flames.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that is chapter 11 folks. So, the heroes went to the Castle of the Two Sisters, and found out about a prophecy of the three dimensions colliding into each other. Now the three dimensions _have_ collided together, and Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Galaxy Lilac plan to spread the eternal night across the universe. Can the heroes stop the two Nightmares? Or is the universe doom for eternal night? Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT PEEPS! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkmaster0224** : Hey what's up everyone? Darkmaster0224 here with another chapter to M&EG 3!

 **Last Time** : The heroes went to the Castle of the Two Sisters, and found out about a prophecy of the three dimensions colliding into each other. Now the three dimensions have collided together, and Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Galaxy Lilac plan to spread the eternal night across the universe. Can the heroes stop the two Nightmares? Or is the universe doom for eternal night? Find out now!

 **Now Read!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Fates of the Dimensions**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Equestria/Mobius/Canterlot City)**

Throughout the entire world, many things from the three worlds started appearing out of nowhere.

Ponies, humans, and mobians ran around scared to hell, seeing foreign buildings and places appearing.

Nightmare Moon laughed as the people ran around scared.

"Stop this now! You can't do this!" Twilight shouted.

"Why not? You've been to all these worlds separately. So why not make them one whole world!" Nightmare Lilac laughed.

"Because you're destroying each world in the process!" Sonic shouted.

"And from the ashes, we shall create another world. A perfect world of darkness and night!" Nightmare Moon said landing next to Nightmare Lilac.

"We won't let you do this." Rainbow growled.

"And what do you think you could possibly do to stop us?" Nightmare Moon said, "We're more powerful than all of you put together." Then she charged her horn, "And together, Nightmare Lilac and I will rule the universe."

Before Nightmare Moon got to shoot her beam, she was suddenly shot by a different beam, "Gah! What the?" She looked and saw Nightmare Lilac looking at her with a devious grin, "W-What are you doing? I thought you wanted us to spread the eternal night."

"Oh I do want the eternal night. However, I don't want to rule it with you." Her eyes began to glow blood red, "I want it all to myself."

Nightmare Moon's eyes shrunk and she went to charge her horn, only to see all her magic being drained out of her horn, and into Nightmare Lilac, "No! NOOOOO!"

When all the energy was sucked out of her, Nightmare Moon turned back into Princess Luna, but she was unconscious.

Nightmare Lilac began to laugh, "Yes. Now I have even more power." Her body began to glow, "And now I can destroy you all!" Suddenly Nightmare Lilac's back formed black wings, and her teeth had become razor sharp.

The Equestria Girls went to activate their Chaos Elements, but the gems in the bands suddenly flew out.

"What the?" Rainbow said as her chaos element flew off.

The seven chaos elements floated around Nightmare Lilac, "Can't let you have these. I saw that portrait. So I have taken the liberty of taking away your precious powers. So I may rule the universe."

"So what? You may have stopped the girls, but you can't stop us!" Sonic shouted running towards Nightmare Lilac and jumping into a homing attack.

"Typical." Nightmare Lilac groaned. With a wave of her hand, she created a gust of wind, blowing Sonic back down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he landed back on the ground, "Damnit."

Nightmare Lilac smiled at the grounded hedgehog, but flinched when she felt three projectiles hit her back.

She turned and saw Shadow, Ace, and Dark, each holding an energy spear.

She laughed, "Ahahahaha! You're joking right? You honestly think you will be able to stop me? Pathetic! Nightmare Downfall!" Many dark spears appeared behind Nightmare Lilac, and then they flew towards the heroes, constantly coming at them.

"Look out!" Twilight shouted raising a bubble shield around them.

The spears exploded on the shield each time they made contact.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around them, and they turned into their Super forms.

Ace saw them and thought of an idea, "Sonic, share some Chaos Energy."

Super Sonic smiled and transferred some of his energy into Ace.

Ace smiled as he felt the chaos energy fill his body, "Alright. Let's see if I was right." He began to focus the energy. His body formed a golden aura, and his quills began to rise. Streaks of golden-yellow formed in his fur and quills. And Ace's eyes turn complete crimson red.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Super Ace shouted.

The four Super Hedgehogs flew off towards Nightmare Lilac.

Dark looked up at the monster that was once his sister.

'You know they can't stop them. Even with all that power, they will still lose.' Pure Darkness said in his head.

"I will continue to believe they can." Dark said.

'Pah. You know I could defeat her.' Pure Darkness said, 'Let me out. I can do it.'

"No. Never. Not after what you did to my friends." Dark said, "Now shut the fuck up."

Pure Darkness went silent.

Dark then summoned the Dark Emeralds, and turned into his super form, Black Darkness. He flew up and went to help the others.

 **(Play Shepherd of Fire - Avenged Sevenfold)**

Nightmare Lilac looked at the four heroes and smirked, "Wonderful. Let's what you can do to me. Your shot first."

The four each charged their own beams and shot them at Nightmare Lilac.

The beams collided with Nightmare Lilac, who groaned, "Heh. That wasn't bad. But not good enough. Nightmare Downfall!"

The four raised energy shields to block the spears as they came down upon them.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, throwing three spears at Nightmare Lilac.

She dodged two of the spears, but her arm was cut by the third one, "Ahg." She saw blood seep from the wound.

"Heh. Gotcha bitch." Shadow said grinning.

"Hardly." Nightmare Lilac said. She formed a spear of her own and threw it at the hedgehog.

But Dark grabbed the spear and threw back at her.

Nightmare Lilac used her wings to block the spear, and she growled.

"You won't win, Lilac. Give up and surrender." Sonic said. He did a homing attack and slammed into Nightmare Lilac, bringing her down to the ground.

"Gah!" Nightmare Lilac shouted as she was smashed into the ground. She grabbed the golden hedgehog and threw him off her, "Get off me!"

Just as she looked up, she saw a giant rock slam down on top of her.

Silver's hand stopped glowing when the rock smashed onto her.

The rock then burst apart and sent rock shards all over the place.

The heroes shielded their faces and then looked at Nightmare Lilac.

Her eyes were filled with fury, and her breathing was hard, "You are only pissing me off even more. You can't stop the eternal night! Because you can't stop me!"

"Says who?" A voice said.

Nightmare Lilac turned and saw the mane six ponies and the Equestria Girls, standing behind her.

Each of the Mane Six had their Element of Harmony.

And when Nightmare Lilac looked closer at the Equestria Girls, she noticed their eyes were glowing the color of their Chaos Elements, "It can't be so."

"Too bad it is." Rainbow said. Her body then flashed red.

The other Equestria Girls followed in suite, glowing their respective colors.

When the lights died down, the Equestria Girls were in Chaos Guardian forms. Their Chaos Elements back in their bracelets.

Nightmare Lilac then smirked, "You think you'll still be able to stop me? Pah! Nightmare Downfall!"

Twilight created a magic barrier around the heroes, blocking the attack, "Not going to work."

Nightmare Lilac growled and began slashing her claws at the shield.

Twilight groaned and strained, trying to keep the magic shield together.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to break through the shield, Nightmare Lilac flew up and charged a beam, using the energy from the three moons.

Twilight's eyes widened, "I won't be able to stop an attack like that."

The heroes braced themselves for the beam.

"Goodbye heroes." Nightmare Lilac laughed. She fired the beam and engulfed the heroes into it.

They all yelled and screamed in pain.

When the beam died down, all the heroes were unconscious on the ground.

Nightmare Lilac laughed evilly, "Now nothing will stop the eternal night! NAHAHAHAHA!"

Then she noticed all the people from the three dimensions had stopped panicking and were looking at the fallen heroes.

"These are your heroes. Your heroes that have failed you." Nightmare Lilac said pointing at them, "Now, bow down to your queen. As we begin a new era. The era of darkness!"

But no one would bow down to Nightmare Lilac.

Suddenly the citizens of Mobius began calling out to their world's heroes.

"What is this? Why do you continue to believe in them?" Nightmare Lilac said, "They have failed you!"

Then the people of Canterlot City and Equestria began calling to their heroes.

"We continue to keep believing in them because we know they will stop you." A female mobian shouted, "Evil always falls to good!"

"Your dark ways will not last forever!" A male stallion called.

"They've defeated you before, and they will do it again!" Someone else yelled.

Nightmare Lilac growled, "If you will not bow down to me, then you will bow down to death!" She went to shoot a beam at some citizens, but her hand was suddenly struck, causing her beam to shoot into the air, "What?" She looked down and her eyes widened.

The heroes were all standing up, looking at her. Their bodies were glowing with thin auras.

"But how? No one could have survived that blast!" Nightmare Lilac shouted.

"Yes, but from hearing how much these people cared for us, prevented us from ever leaving. We would never let them down." Chaos Rainbow said, her aura glowing cyan.

"And we most certainly aren't letting you take them away from us." Sonic said, his aura glowing gold.

The Mane Six, Mobians, and Chaos Guardians each stood up.

"Guys, get her in one spot and hold her there. I've got a plan to help us." Twilight said looking at the rest of her pony friends.

The Chaos Guardians and the Mobians nodded and charged towards Nightmare Lilac.

Nightmare Lilac realized what Twilight was planning and panicked. She turned to try and fly away, only to see her path obstructed by the Mobians in Super forms.

She turned a different direction, but she was shot by a light arrow and light beam, blinding her sight, "AH!"

Chaos Sunset and Chaos Rainbow drew their swords and jumped up and slashed at Nightmare Lilac's back, knocking her down to the ground.

Nightmare Lilac's eyesight returned back to normal, and she went to get up, but she suddenly found herself being pushed against a tree by several animals. Then her arms were tied to branches, by a rope tying itself.

Nightmare Lilac yelled and roared, trying to escape the bindings holding her.

Twilight and the mane six walked up in front of the strangling hedgehog, "Ready girls?"

They all nodded.

"Don't think this will save your precious sister." Nightmare Lilac said looking at Dark, "Like you and Pure Darkness, I am Lilac's permanent evil. But I can take over whenever I want. She is mine!"

Twilight and the other elements stood in a circle. The Elements of Harmony began to glow brightly, and two rainbow beams shot out of each necklace, and into Twilight's crown. Then two giant rainbow beams spiraled upwards and then shot down towards Nightmare Lilac.

"NOOOOOO!" Nightmare Lilac screamed.

When the rainbows disappeared, Lilac was tied to the tree trunk. The black wings were still there, but they were smaller; her teeth were back to normal; her quills were still dark blue and white, but some had become black; and her eyes had returned back to normal.

"Lilac?" Sunset said.

Lilac's head swung forward and everyone could see fear in her eyes, "Please. End it now. Please just end it all!" Tears formed in her eyes.

Sunset looked at the hedgehog confused, "I-I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean, please, end my suffering and kill the monster inside me. You need to end me and the nightmare in me." Lilac cried, "It's the only way to stop the eternal night and seal the dimensional barriers back up."

"You mean… k-kill you?" Sunset asked.

Dark's eyes widened, "No! There has to be another way."

"No, Dark, there isn't." Lilac said through tears.

"No one here is going to kill you!" Dark shouted.

"You have to!" Lilac shouted back.

"Besides, no one will, and no one would!" Dark said turning around.

"There is one among you would will." Lilac said. She formed a small ball of dark energy in her hand.

"What? Who?" Dark asked turning. Then he was hit in the chest by the dark energy ball, "Gah!"

Lilac looked at Dark with sorrow, "I'm sorry, Dark, but it has to be this way."

Dark reached out his hand, but then his vision went black. He then heard several screams and yells, then nothing.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(3 Hours Later)**

 **(Rainbow's House)**

Dark woke up, his hair hurting so much, "Uhg. My head," Then he remembered what happened to him, "Lilac!" He then noticed a few things.

He first noticed that he was a human again. Then he noticed he was in his room that Rainbow had lent to him and Sunset.

He was going to get up, but felt something laying on him. He looked down and saw Sunset passed out on his lap.

Dark smiled slightly and lifted her hair off him, and onto a pillow. Then he walked out of the room and went downstairs. He could hear all the others talking.

"What do we tell him? We can't tell him what happened." Ace said.

"But he'll find out some way or another." Applejack replied.

"But if he discovers he did it." Sonic said.

"Discovers if who did what?" Dark asked entering the room.

The others gasped in shock when he spoke.

"Well?" Dark asked, crossing his arms.

Sonic nudged Ace's arm, "You tell him. He's your brother."

Ace groaned, then sighed, "Dark... I'm sorry."

Dark was confused, then he noticed something, "Where is Lilac?"

Ace looked down at the ground, "That's just it… She's gone…"

"Then why aren't we looking for her!?" Dark asked.

"No, Dark. I mean, she's gone." Ace said.

Dark eyes shrunk, "No. How? Who did it?"

"Dark… You did." Ace said.

"What!? Yeah right. This isn't time for jokes." Dark said doubtfully, but he had a slight fear this wasn't a joke.

"No one is joking, Dark." Sonic said, "You did it. You killed Lilac, along with Nightmare Lilac too."

"You're lying!" Dark yelled, tears forming, I would never do such a thing!"

"That's because you weren't in control…" Twilight said.

"What?" Dark said.

"Lilac had shot you with a beam of pure dark energy. That energy was enough to trigger Pure Darkness. Then she stunned us all, forcing us to watch." Rainbow said.

"When Pure Darkness saw this, he looked at Lilac." Shadow said.

"Lilac told him that if he killed her, he would be free to roam in control of your body and mind." Silver said.

"However, when he did kill her, we all became un stunned, and Pure Darkness began to lose control over your mind." Twilight said.

"Then… What happened to Lilac?" Dark asked.

"When we went to retrieve her body, it faded away into nothing." Rarity said.

Dark grabbed his head, "This is so much for me to take."

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Sunset behind him, "She did it for all of us. For you."

Dark only looked at Sunset.

"Now we can all live in peace. She did it for this purpose." Sunset said.

Tears formed in Dark's eyes. Then he turned and looked out the window and at the night sky, and the one moon, "Thank you. Thank you, Lilac. You will never be forgotten."

And with that, the heroes all joined together, faced their final battle.

Life went on as they grew older, no evil struck over the years, and the heroes began to stay in the human world of Canterlot City. They all even went to college too.

And they all lived their lives together, happily.

 **Darkmaster0224** : And that is chapter 12. Now that Nightmare Lilac is gone, the heroes lived the rest of their lives happily, growing older with each other in the human world. And that's the ending of the Mobians and Equestria Girls Trilogy! Woohooo! Hope you all enjoyed the trilogy! Stay tuned for a bonus chapter. Until next time everybody! PEACEOUT! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


	13. Epilogue

Hey what's up everyone? Darkmaster0224 here with the _TRUE FINAL_ chapter to the Mobians and Equestria Girls Trilogy. This is the Epilogue to the ending of the trilogy.

The only reason I am making this chapter is because this is the end of my best work ever, Minus M&EG 2) and because many people requested it on Facebook and Google+. So here we go! Hope you enjoy it.

 **Epilogue**

 **25 Years Later**

 **(Group POV)**

Over the hills past Canterlot City, a wedding was happening.

As the wedding march was played, Rainbow Dash walked down the aisle, escorted by Shadow.

Sonic stood at the altar, waiting for his bride to stand with him.

All their friends had come, along with their families.

Shadow and Pinkie, with their 15 year old son, Aric; Silver and Rarity with their two 13 year old twin daughters, Sophie and Lily; Tails and Twilight with their 12 year old daughter, Jasmine; Knuckles and Applejack with their 6 year old son, Ronald; Fluttershy and Ace with their 10 year old daughter, Alex, and 9 year old son, Evan; and Sunset and Dark with their 14 year old daughter, Agatha, and their newborn baby girl, Lilac. Lightning had taken a break from working in the ARK to come to this event, along with her 12 year old adopted son, Spark; and Hikari was here to visit, but wouldn't miss the wedding for anything.

When Rainbow got up to the altar with Sonic, she smiled at him, tears leaking from her eyes.

* * *

These Wedding Vows will sound stupid probably because I have only been to weddings when I was younger. I also have no idea what the man behind the altar is supposed to be called.

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the joining of these two souls. If anyone thinks these two should not be together, please stand and speak now." The man behind the altar said to the crowd.

But no one spoke up.

"In that case, Rainbow Dash, do you take Sonic, to be your wedded husband, and promise to care for one another in sickness and health?" The man said.

"I do." Rainbow replied smiling and crying.

"And do you, Sonic, take Rainbow Dash, to be your wedded wife, and promise to care for one another in sickness and health." The man asked Sonic.

"I do." Sonic said smiling at Rainbow.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The man said, "You may kiss the bride."

Sonic wrapped his arms around Rainbow and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned back.

"I love you, Sonic." Rainbow said.

"I love you more." Sonic replied.

Everyone stood up and clapped for the two.

"Yeah! Go Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah, Uncle Sonic!" Jasmine said.

Twilight giggled.

Sonic and Rainbow walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

"Congratulations, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"You keep that speed demon out of trouble, Dash." Twilight said.

"Great job, faker. I proud of you." Shadow said punching Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic and Rainbow walked to the wedding cake and smiled. They grabbed the knife together, and then cut a slice. Then they split that slice in half and each picked one up.

Sonic and Rainbow smirked at each other, then they stuffed the other's face with cake, laughing too.

After dinner was served, Rainbow whispered something into Sonic's ear. Sonic's eyes widened and he then kissed Rainbow.

The two then stood up.

"Can we have everyone's attention please." Rainbow said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the two.

"Rainbow and I have something important to tell you all." Sonic said holding Rainbow's hand.

Everyone was giving them their full attention now.

Rainbow smiled, "Sonic and I are having a baby."

Their friends gasped in shock, then they cheered in excitement.

"Congratulations you two." Rarity said walking up to the two, "Have you any ideas what it is? Or if you're having more than one? Silver and I were so shocked when we discovered I was carrying twins, we both passed out." Rarity said looking at her two daughters.

"As far as we are aware, we are only having one, but we don't know what it is yet." Rainbow said, "I hope for a boy."

"I want a girl." Sonic said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Whatever it turns out to be, we'll love it anyways." Rainbow said.

Then the families heard the DJ speak, "Hey what's going on people!? Are we ready for some music!?" Vinyl Scratch said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Vinyl Scratch inserted a cd into the player and spun some discs.

 **(Play Yours to Hold - Skillet)**

 **I see you standing here**

 **But you're so far away**

 **Starving for your attention**

 **You don't even know my name**

 **You're going through so much**

 **But I know that I could be the one to hold you**

Sonic held out his hand to Rainbow, who took his hand gladly. They took to the dance floor and began to dance slowly to the music, enjoying the lovely music.

"This is the best day in my life." Rainbow said as she danced with her husband.

"Not for me." Sonic said, "Mine was the day I met you."

The two smiled and continued to dance.

"What should we call our child?" Rainbow asked, "I want Swift if it's a boy."

"That's strange, Swift is what I wanted if it was a girl too." Sonic said.

"Then Swift it is." Rainbow said hugging her husband.

Sonic returned the hug, and the two continued to dance.

 **Every single day I find it hard to say**

 **I could be yours alone**

 **You will see someday**

 **That all along the way**

 **I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold**

As the music continued playing, the others began to dance along with their partners. Even the children and teens danced together.

However, some of the teens weren't having an easy time getting a dancing partner.

"He's mine!" Sophie said pulling on Aric's arm.

"No he's mine!" Lily said pulling Aric's other arm.

"I'm gonna be ripped in half." Aric groaned.

"Girls. Girls. Stop pulling on poor Aric's arms. You're going to pull his arms off." Rarity said as she and Silver pulled their daughters away from Aric.

"But I want to dance with him." Sophie said to her mom.

"I wanted to first!" Lily said to her dad.

"Why don't you go dance with someone else?" Silver and Rarity told their girls.

Aric took this to his advantage and slipped away from the two girls.

 **I see you walking by**

 **Your hair always hiding your face**

 **I wonder why you've been hurting**

 **I wish I had some way to say**

 **You're going through so much**

 **Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you**

Agatha was currently sitting at her table, holding Lilac in her arms, while her mom and dad went to dance.

Agatha had watched Sophie and Lily fight over Aric, and laughed, "Those two are always fighting over boys."

Baby Lilac laughed also.

Agatha smiled at her baby sister, "I'm glad you're enjoying this too, Lilac."

Then something bugged Agatha, "I wonder if your name has to anything with the person dad keeps mentioning. Her name was Lilac too. I wonder if she was dad's girlfriend before mom was."

Lilac only giggled and blew bubbles.

Agatha smiled and continued to bounce Lilac.

 **Every single day I find it hard to say**

 **I could be yours alone**

 **You will see someday**

 **That all along the way**

 **I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold**

Ace and Fluttershy danced together happily.

"I'm so proud of Rainbow and Sonic." Ace said, "Those two were meant for each other. Just like you and I." He said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled, "And look at what we got with our love for each other." She said looking at her two children dancing together.

"I'm proud for us too." Ace said giving his wife a kiss.

The two continued to dance.

 **I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach**

 **You should know**

 **I'm ready when you're ready for me**

 **And I'm waiting for the right time**

 **For the day I catch your eye**

 **To let you know**

 **That I'm yours to hold**

Tails and Twilight danced together happily.

"This wedding was something isn't it?" Tails said.

"With all the things happening today, this day is amazing." Twilight said.

Then the two saw Jasmine walk up to them.

"Hey sweetie. What is it you need?" Twilight asked her daughter.

"Well... I just wanted to ask you... I wanted to ask..." Jasmine stuttered and blushed.

"Jasmine, you can tell us anything. We're your parents." Tails said.

"I just wanted help on how to ask... one of the boys to dance with me." Jasmine said blushing redder.

Twilight gasped, "Oh. I think Jasmine has a crush on one of the boys."

"I do not!" Jasmine half shouted, "I'm just bored and wanted to dance with someone."

"Who is it you wanted to dance with?" Tails asked.

Jasmine looked over at Spark, who was sitting at his table with his mother.

"You want to dance with Spark?" Tails asked, "Wasn't expecting that."

Twilight nudged him in the side, "Just be yourself sweetie, and go ask him."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked.

"It's how I ask your mother to our first dance together." Tails told his daughter.

"Ok. I'll do it." Jasmine said walking towards Spark and Lightning's table.

Tails and Twilight watched as Jasmine started to talk to Spark, then he got up and they went to dance together.

"Those two are cute together." Twilight said putting her head on her husband's chest.

 **Every single day I find it hard to say**

 **I could be yours alone**

 **You will see someday**

 **That all along the way**

 **I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold**

 **Every single day I find it hard to say**

 **I could be yours alone**

 **You will see someday**

 **That all along the way**

 **I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold**

 **I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach**

 **I'm ready when you're ready for me**

 **(Stop Playing Yours To Hold)**

When the song ended, everyone went back to their seats.

As the rest of the wedding went on and evening approached, people started to leave, Sonic and Rainbow being the last.

When they got home, they went straight to bed, due to the need for a nap.

"I love you, Sonic." Rainbow said laying down.

"I love you too, Dash." Sonic said laying next to her.

Rainbow then frowned slightly, "Sonic."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Once Swift is born, I don't think we should tell him/her about Mobius. Or any of the adventures we had over the past years." Rainbow said, "It could put him/her in danger. This includes if /he/she inherits your speed. We can't let them find out about their powers. Or what happened to us, could happen to them."

"You have a good point, Dash. I think we should also tell the others this." Sonic said, "The kids can't know about their powers, or ours."

"I'm just glad we're at peace now." Rainbow said, "We can live a happy, and normal life."

And with that decided, Rainbow and Sonic fell asleep.

 **(Unknown Locations)**

Little did the heroes know, evil was still stirring up, and darkness was rising in many other places.

There was no such thing as peace. Especially for heroes. And even more for their kids.

 **Darkmaster0224** : AND THAT'S THE END OF THE M&EG TRILOGY! BUT, is this the last you'll see of the Mobians and the Equestria Girls? The heroes of the trilogy now have kids of their own. It's time for a new generation of heroes to rise, and face against evil. But the parents are vowing to keep the worlds of Mobius and Equestria, and their powers a secret from their kids. But how long can they keep it from them? Find out in the next amazing series: M&EG Next Generation. (Still in progress)

I will put in descriptions of the kids in the next story. Once chapter 1 is complete.

Because some of you wanted them to appear in the previous two parts, I plan to TRY and put in the Dazzlings/Sirens. I am not say I will, and I am not saying I wont.


End file.
